Natsuki the Magnificent
by TuxedoPuck
Summary: What happens when you're good at EVERYTHING you do? You get moved around a lot until you hit Fuka High; the best of the best, with just a tad bit of...ah heck, a TON of strange. What's a Natsuki to do? Live life and pray her past doesn't catch up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****:** Third ShizzyNat fanfic – yeah, yeah, I know I should go update The Odd Couple or The Exiles, but this came to me and I just had to get it out there. I think having more options to update makes my muse work harder...eh, I don't know. Hope you enjoy. :D

**--**

She let out a deep breath and flung her school bag over her shoulder. Honestly, what was she getting into here? Coming to this school...she had a bad feeling, but an education was an education. She just hoped beyond hope that people would like her...not that she cared or anything!! Letting out a huff, she put on her best antisocial face and marched in.

Fuka High. What a place.

Walking into the school she quickly found the office where she was suppose to see the Principal. The actual Director wanted to see her, but since she was out on business, she was left to see the other person in charge. Walking up to the reception desk, she smiled at the woman sitting behind.

"Excuse me...is Principal Saiaki in?" She stopped an errant strand of hair from falling into her face and pulled it behind her ear. "My name's Natsuki Kuga...I'm new."

"Of course, she'll be...right here, apparently."

Natsuki turned her head to see a beautiful older woman standing behind her. Her dark black hair was pulled into a simply ponytail. A dark skirt covered the bottom half of her body, as a simply white button up shirt covered the top. And though the outfit was simple, none could deny she was simply stunning; dark skin and dark gray eyes with a pearly white smile gave her an otherworldly appearance, as if she was a goddess. In fact, Natsuki actually noticed some of the students standing outside the door she entered, drooling.

All Natsuki did was blink.

"Reina? Reina Saiaki?" Natsuki held out a hand. "Natsuki Kuga, new girl. Are you aware there are students standing behind you, drooling?"

"Yup." was the lighthearted answer, and she snapped up a folder she was holding and nodded her head. "Well, come with me, Kuga-san. I'll fill you in on the details of your transfer."

Natsuki only nodded and followed her to the back where the woman's office was. Other then a large desk, a bookshelf and random degrees on the wall, the space was very...Spartan. Natsuki liked it.

"Well, here we are. I'm glad you decided to join us, Kuga-san. Your record is highly impressive in America."

Natsuki shrugged. "I guess."

"Modest – I like that. Especially concerning some of the things you've done." Reina laughed. "I mean, wow."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at this. "Can I see what they wrote? Better yet...can I get a copy?"

Reina grinned. "Wanna see what they wrote about you? Can't say I blame you, I'd want to see that too. Sure, I'll get you a copy. In the meantime, there are something...things I need to explain to you about this school."

"I heard it's..._different_." Natsuki said before the Principal could get started, and Reina let out a low chuckle.

"Well, that's like calling the ocean slightly _damp_." she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I was never prepared for this school; I've adjusted though. But with someone of your..._talents_, shall we say, I'm just glad you're as modest as they say you are in the report about you."

"Uhhh...well thanks." Natsuki rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I mean, cool, right? I just want to fit in is all."

"Oh, I'm sure you will." Reina leaned forward. "But be careful, okay? You're special, and some people might want to take advantage of that, and some might envy and hate you for it. Hell, some may even worship you. But all I'm saying is; be careful. They told you this school was different? Let me tell you as the person that runs this loony bin; _you have no freakin' idea._"

Natsuki blinked. After a few seconds, she nodded. "Okay."

Reina narrowed her eyes, looking at Natsuki in a curious fashion. "You don't get riled up easily, don't you?"

Another shrug. "I guess not. All I can do is take it in stride, right? I mean, really...how bad can it be?"

**--**

The laughter from the Principals office didn't stop even as Natsuki made it out to the receptionist area. Looking towards the older woman, she gave a small smile. "Uhhh..."

"Strange, ne? I bet you said something along the lines of 'how bad can it be', right?"

"I did, yes."

"Well, just be prepared. We got some characters around here, let me tell you." The receptionist smiled. "Truth be told, I've been offered more money to go to other schools just because I can handle being here."

"Then why don't you go?"

"Are you kidding? And miss out on all the fun?" she gave a laugh. "Not in a million years."

Natsuki could only shake her head as she walked out of the office and looked down at the paper the Principal had handed her. Six classes, basic stuff. She shrugged. No advanced classes was good; it gave her a chance to blend in.

**Natsuki Kuga – Freshman Schedule Year One**

1] Math

2] Science

3] Art

4] Literature

5] Mechanics

6] Study Hall

Hey, Study Hall as a class? Nice. She took a step forward when all of a sudden a body slid in front of her, on it's face, and came to a halt at her feet. On closer inspection Natsuki noticed it was a girl with gray-ish shoulder length hair. She didn't move, and Natsuki looked around. Students passed them by as if nothing was wrong. Natsuki bent down and poked the girl.

"Oi...you okay?"

"Please...hear my last request..."

"Huh? Holy crap, is that blood?!" Natsuki pulled her hand away to inspect it, but the gray haired girl caught her hand and pulled her in. Somehow, she pulled herself into Natsuki's arms. Chocolate eyes watered as they looked at Natsuki through glasses askew on her face. "Wha-? I...what...who are you..."

"Chie...Harada...but that doesn't matter." she gave a cough, and Natsuki saw more blood come out of her mouth. "Please...if I don't fulfill my last request...my soul will go to hell...will you help me?"

"But...I don't know you!!" Natsuki exclaimed, though she did feel a bit sorry for the girl. A not-so-familiar feeling of panic was rising up in her chest, as she had no idea what to do. "What...what do you want from me?"

The girl put a hand behind Natsuki's head and slowly started to pull her down. "Just...one...last...kiss..."

Before Natsuki could go any further, a foot came out of nowhere and connected with the side of the girl's head, sending her a short distance away into the wall. She splayed on the said wall comically before peeling away and falling on th floor. Natsuki, whose jaw was on the floor, looked up to see a _very_ angry blue eyes, brown haired girl. She glared over to Natsuki, then stalked over to the fallen Chie Harada.

"**CHIE**!!" the brown haired girl shrieked. "What the hell was that?!"

"Eh?" with sudden swiftness, the gray haired girl was on her feet, clothes immaculate, blood...gone? She gave a dazzling smile and pulled in the brown haired girl into a hug. "Hey Aoi...long time, no see."

"You saw me five minutes ago, you idiot!!" Aoi punched Chie on the back of the head, causing the girl to bend over for a few moments before falling over completely, right on her face. "Why are you hitting on _THIS_ girl?! You just asked me out last night, you stupid player!!"

Again with the impossible recovery, Chie was helping up Natsuki while Aoi looked to where Chie was supposed to have been, flat on her face. Chie brushed some hair behind Natsuki's ear and smiled. "She's the new girl, Aoi. Natsuki Kuga, Freshman." she looked behind her shoulder to Aoi. "You know how I get around pretty girls, Aoi...after all, you _are_ the fairest of them all..."

"Oh, shut up..." Aoi said as she crossed her arms, then looked back to Natsuki before surprise hit her face. "Oh!! I'm so sorry. I'm Aoi Senoh. This is _SUPPOSE_ to be my girlfriend, Chie Harada, though she's not acting like it at the moment."

"Yo!" Chie held her fingers to her head and waved them off in a lazy style salute.

Natsuki blinked.

"Hello. It's a pleasure. I'm Natsuki Kuga." Natsuki bowed. "Thank you for stopping me from kissing your girlfriend, Aoi-san."

"Eh?" both girls exclaimed as they looked at Natsuki curiously. Most girls would kill to be kissed by Chie, much to Aoi's displeasure, but this one was...apologizing? Natsuki looked at her watched and sniffed.

"Well, I do think it's time for first class." she bowed again. "I'm off to math."

"Math?" Chie's eyes lit up. "Well, looks like you got first class with me."

"Great." Natsuki nodded. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Uhhh, yeah. Of course. I'll catch up." At Natsuki's affirmative, Chie looked back to Aoi and frowned. The scene was so heartbreaking that Aoi held out her hands and clasped Chie's in her own.

"What's wrong, love?" Aoi asked, concern written all over her face.

"Aoi..." Chie sniffed. "She...didn't swoon...didn't smile...she didn't even ask for my number, or see, all that disappointed when she found out you were my girlfriend." another sniff. "Am...am I losing my touch?"

Natsuki didn't even look down when she saw Chie's body sliding down the hall on her face again. Instead she moved to the side, dodging it, then watched, again, as Chie got to her feet almost instantaneously, walking by Natsuki's side.

"Air Aoi." Chie nudged Natsuki. "The cheaper way to travel."

In the background, you could hear the faint cry of "Chie, you **IDIOT**!!"

Natsuki blinked.

Different _indeed_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****:** Because I lack the will or talent, doing classroom scenes will only happen if it's relevant to the story. Because I suck. Also, ShizNat will eventually dominate this fanfic, but just not now. My reasoning; while Shizuru thinks that Natsuki is cute, I think it would be better is she wasn't aware she was gay yet. Same goes with Natsuki. Seems like a decent idea, yeah?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME. If I did, Natsuki would have shot Tate in the head. A lot. I also don't own any of the quotes I use from movies/shows/various other anime. If you can point them out, awesome. If not...well, awesome.

**--**

"So, how was your first class?"

Natsuki shrugged. "Math is fine; though I do have a question."

"Hey, you can ask me anything you want kid." Chie gave a charming smile. "Anything you want."

"That's nice." Natsuki blinked back. "Well, here's my first one; why were you trying to take pictures up my skirt during class?"

"Eh?" Chie looked away hurriedly. "Noticed that, huh? Well, you see...I...the thing is...DON'T TELL AOI, OH PLEASE!! She'll murder me, crucify me...I won't live to see twenty-one...Oh god, I won't be able to legally drink...or know the touch of my children..."

Natsuki looked down in front of her where Chie was, blubbering and crying. Suddenly she lunges forward and attaches herself to Natsuki, who, if course, only blinks. "I won't tell Aoi...on one condition."

"Name it; anything!!"

"You stop touching my butt."

Chis sprang up, no sign of tears or fear on her face at all. Natsuki briefly wondered how Chie managed to pull off her 'miraculous recoveries', but decided it was better to just not ask.

"Ah yes. Deal. I'll stop touching your butt this once, and you won't tell Aoi."

"Ever."

"That's right; you won't ever tell Aoi."

"No." Natsuki shook her head. "You won't ever touch my butt again."

"Oh." Chie stopped walking, as did Natsuki. For a full minute Chie seemed to be contemplating the pros and cons of Natsuki telling Aoi about her voyeurism and getting killed and not being able to fondle Natsuki's ample behind ever again. Finally she let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. I won't touch your butt ever again." She held up her left hand to show her vow was serious.

"Thanks." Natsuki nodded. "I got Science next."

"You do?" Chie looked surprised. "Lemme see your schedule." she snatched Natsuki's paper away and let out a sigh. "God DAMN IT."

"What?" Natsuki blinked.

"I got all my classes with you!!" Chie let out a frustrated groan and clawed her hair before looking closely at Natsuki. "Hey...what the...how did I never notice that scar?!"

Indeed, Chie hadn't commented on it, which confused Natsuki at first but she paid it no mind. Honestly, it was refreshing. It wasn't completely standout or anything, and she was sure Aoi noticed, but she guessed Chie was too busy trying to take panty shots of her or grope her butt to notice.

"I guess you weren't paying attention to my face, Harada-san." Natsuki put a hand to her face and traced the scar. It started on her forehead right at her hairline and traced downwards, and ended at the end of her cheek. "But that's fine; it draws too much attention anyways, I'm kinda glad you didn't notice."

"Right." Chie leaned in closer. "Open your mouth."

"No."

"Oh, come on. I think I see something interesting..."

"No. And turn around."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Why indeed, asshole!!" Aoi huffed, breathing hard as she hurled Chie down the hallways, the other students instinctively getting out of her way, most not even bothering to look up from who they were talking to or the books they were reading. "Stupid player!!"

"She just wanted me to open her mouth." Natsuki shrugged. "No big deal."

"Yeah right!!" Aoi growled at Natsuki. "What's so interesting that she wanted you to open your mouth?!"

"Well, I think she started paying attention to my face after she noticed my scar." Natsuki pondered, tapping a finger on her chin. "Then she noticed this." Sticking out her tongue, Aoi gawked at Natsuki's revealed tongue piercing. Reeling the thing back in, Natsuki shrugged. "I don't think she would have asked me to open my mouth if she wanted to kiss me, Senoh-san."

"Oh...yeah..."

"Have a little faith in me, my love." Chie said, her presence startling Aoi but calming her as she felt Chie's arms wrap around her. "You like that piercing, don't you? Admit it."

Aoi blushed. "Y-yeah..."

"Want me to get one?" Chie gave a roguish grin. "For our...private time?"

"**GET A ROOM YOU TWO**!!" a sudden shove and Aoi and Chie fell over in a heap with a smaller redhead standing behind them. Her green eyes glared daggers at the two fallen lovers, who didn't even notice they were now on the ground so deep they were in each others eyes. "**MORONS**!!"

Natsuki blinked at the newcomer, then continued walking towards her science class.

"Oi! New girl!"

Natsuki stopped as she saw the redhead stalk up to her and hold out a hand. "Ten thousand yen."

"Natsuki blinked. "What for?"

"Saving you."

"Saving me from...?"

"Being corrupted by Chie and Aoi, of course!!" the redhead rolled her eyes as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "I charge for my services, so pay up."

"I don't have ten thousand yen." Natsuki said. "I'm sorry."

"Well now." the redhead gave a small grin. "Looks like we're gonna have to make ourselves a little payment plan, huh? With interest...you'll be in debt to me for awhile."

"I see." Natsuki nodded. "Looks like I'll have to get my lawyer then."

"Lawyer?!" the redhead scoffed. "What for?"

"Such a large amount has to be covered in payments." Natsuki explained. "Cash would look suspicious, especially if you deposited it into your account all at once; that would throw up all sorts of warning flags for the feds and the like. The only way to avoid any embarrassing questions would be to have a lawyer draw up some documents so no one will even look twice." Natsuki nodded. "Sounds good then. Ten thousand yen, yes? What's your name?"

"Name?" the redhead looked confused. "Nao...Nao Yuuki..."

"What's your phone number, Yuuki-san?"

"Eh? Number?" she watched as Natsuki pulled out her cellphone. "Awww, you know what? Forget it!! Let's just say you owe me a favor and leave it at that, okay? And next time...**NO LAWYERS**!!" Nao stalked away, glaring at anyone who got in her way, though most wisely stayed away.

"That was nice work." came a smooth voice behind her. Natsuki turned to see a boy with a black version of the boys Fuka High outfit. His black hair complimented his dark brown eyes, and his smile was as charming as...well, anyone at this school, Natsuki thought with a shrug. "I'm Reito Kanzaki, Vice-President of the Student Council." He nodded towards Nao's path of destruction. "Not many people can handle Nao like that."

"Like what?" Natsuki blinked.

Reito smiled. "Ah yes. Natsuki Kuga." he gave another toothy smile, and Natsuki heard the bodies of two girls and one guy fall behind her. She guessed they were probably blinded. "Come with me; I guess our esteemed Principal didn't tell you to come to the Student Council room after first period, did she? We're excited to have you; your track record is amazing."

"I guess." Natsuki shrugged.

"My, my, you are modest." Reito chuckled. "How's your first day going so far?"

"Good." Natsuki responded. "Chie Harada tried to kiss me."

"Yes, she does that."

"Aoi Senoh tried to kill her."

"Yes...she does that as well."

"Chie also tried to take panty shots of me in class and groped my butt afterwards."

"In class?" Reito stopped. "Hmmm...usually she waits until she gets you into the bathroom..."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing!!" Reito held up a hand to prevent further questions. "Just thinking out loud is all."

"Of course." Natsuki nodded as they continued their walk towards the Student Council room. Before they go there, Reito grabbed Natsuki's shoulder and led her down one more into a empty room and gestured for her to go inside. He closed the door behind them, then looked Natsuki up and down.

"Kuga-san...I've noticed that you don't seem...happy here." He cocked his head sideways. "If you don't mind me saying, Chie Harada is extremely popular. Despite her status as a player, she only takes interest in certain people. You see, she's an artist, a painter. She's very good, world class in fact. Aoi is her muse; she simply can't paint without her, but you grabbed her attention very quickly."

"Ummm...I'm sorry?"

Reito laughed. "No need to apologize." He made an off hand gesture. "But I've noticed you don't really express yourself. You don't laugh...you don't even grin." He raised an eyebrow." Is there a reason for that?"

"No."

After a few long moments, Reito sighed knowing there was n more coming. "Kuga-san...you're extremely talented...more so then I or anyone else could ever be. From what I understand, everything you do turns to gold. That's something to be proud of, not something you should hide, no matter how much you want to fit in."

_'Fit it...'_

"Yes, of course." Natsuki blinked, and Reito smiled.

"Well, come on then. Let's get to it." They arrived at the Student Council Room and Reito stood to one side. He stopped Natsuki from getting in front of the door. "Hold on. Remember this technique, it could save your life."

Sliding the door open, a sudden sound wave blasted out, sending the few unfortunate students in the vicinity flying yards and yards away. Paper and various other school-type objects flew around in a vortex before settling down.

"**REITO**!!" Came the scariest sound Natsuki had ever heard from inside the room. "**GET YOUR ASS IN HERE**!!"

"Well, come on in." Reito smiled as if nothing happened.

Natsuki blinked.

Walking in, Natsuki immediately noticed the source of said super powered voice. She would have been beautiful had it not been for the perpetual scowl on her face, and her long blond hair was strangely unaffected by the manipulation her voice had on the wind around them. The same couldn't be said for the mousy brown haired girl next to her, who huddled into the blond as if being in close would stop the hurricane from sweeping her away; the eye of the storm and all that.

Natsuki blinked, indifference showing on her face until she looked towards the desk, where another girl sat down.

Crimson eyes fixed in on her as chestnut hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her uniform was also different from the normal girl uniform, making her stand out. She was taking a sip of tea, and Natsuki had never seen someone look so elegant, so graceful just _sipping tea_. Of course, she was attractive, and of course Natsuki noticed. And while she felt a slight tug in her chest area, right where her heart would have been had it no been ripped out long ago, Natsuki only blinked as she always did, her mask covering up anything she might have felt. Until the girl set down the cup, her gaze intensifying as it bore deeper into Natsuki.

"Ara...how cute..."

And instead of blinking...

Natsuki blushed.

**--**

Guess That Random Movie Omake:

_[Natsuki, Midori, Nao and Shizuru all come into Fuka's Main Entrance and stop, all giving each other high fives.]_

Nao: Awesome!!

Midori: Righteous!!

Shizuru: Bossanova!!

_[They stop. Natsuki, Midori and Nao all look at Shizuru.]_

Natsuki: Bossanova?

_[Shizuru shrugs.]_

Shizuru: Chevy nova?

_[Everyone else chakes their head. Shizuru leans back and makes the hang ten sign with her hands.]_

Shizuru: Excellent!!

Everyone: **EXCELLENT**!!

_[Everyone high fives at the same time.]_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N #1****:** Well. First of all, I'm not going to have Haruka do that silly word replacement thing. It's pointless and dumb, two things I don't feel which Haruka are _(I secretly worship her)_. Plus, it's too hard to find replacement words when you really think about it, and some of the fanfics I've read have come up with just the most _RANDOM_ words. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind it when I read it, but I think while I'd love to keep Haruka's slightly bossy personality, I don't want to 'dumb her up' for my readers. Remember; Fuka High is where the best of the best come, and you don't get to be that way by talking like a moron, Yukino or no Yukino. '.

**A/N #1****:** Holy freakin' gourd, that's a lot of reviews. Seriously, thanks guys. I appreciate it. It's the fuel that runs in my veins and keeps me going. :D Congrats to mrerice, who got the TMNT 1 Random Movie Omake.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME, only the idea of this story. I also don't own any of the quotes I use from movies/shows/various other anime, ect. If you can point them out, awesome. If not...well, awesome.

**--**

"Ano..." Natsuki only bowed. "You must be the Student Council President. It's a pleasure; my name is Natsuki Kuga. Please take care of me."

"So formal." Shizuru eyed the bluenette with interest. "And she blushes so cute as well...is that why you won't stand up from your bow?"

"No." Natsuki stood up, the blush still on her cheeks. "I don't blush."

"So you say." Reito joined in on the teasing. "But your face says differently."

"Eh?" Natsuki touched her face, then frowned. "Stop making fun of me, please."

"Of course, of course." Reito smiled.

"**HEY**!!" Natsuki was blasted with a Sonic Boom that would put Guile from Street Fighter to shame. "Why didn't you think _**I**_ was the Student Council President?! **HUH**?!"

Natsuki stuck a pinky in her ear and wiggled it a bit. "Because she's wearing a different uniform."

The blond opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She then raised a hand, then slowly lowered it before furrowing her forehead at Natsuki. "That's it? Not cause she's...you know, graceful, elegant, worship worthy...nothing like that?"

Natsuki blinked. "No."

"YES!!" The blond shouted, nearly shattering all the windows. "Score one for me, Fujino!! She sees through your lazy ass exterior to your lazy ass interior too!!"

"Ara, so it seems." the crimson eyed girl turned to Natsuki and tilted her head to the side, offering her a smile. A fake one, Natsuki noted. "I'm Shizuru Fujino. And the pleasure is all mine."

Natsuki nodded once in her direction.

"I'm Haruka Suzushiro." the blond said, fighting not to be left out. "And this is my partner, Yukino Kikukawa." The mousy girl gave a bow. "And I must say, I'm glad you're on board at Fuka Natsuki Kuga. Your transcript was most impressive."

"I guess." Natsuki shrugged.

"So modest." Shizuru said, just above a whisper. "I like that in a woman...ah! There's that blush again."

Natsuki felt her face and then, with the most facial expression she's had most of the day, frowned slightly. "Stop making fun of me."

"If Kuga-san says so..." Shizuru let the sentence hang as Natsuki looked back to Haruka.

"Pfft, ignore her. All _**SHE**_ does is sit on her ass and sip tea. Reito too, when he's not busy getting every single guy he can in the sack."

Reito gave a sheepish shrug, his dazzling smile almost blinding Natsuki yet again. "Guilty, I'm afraid."

"I see." Natsuki blinked. "May I ask why I'm here? The Principal forgot to tell me to come here after my first class, but since Reito-san caught me..."

"She dealt with Nao-san...masterfully, I might add." Reito nodded to himself. "She stalked away, telling Kuga-san to forget the money."

"Really now?" Haruka barked a laugh. "That stupid streetwalker. She should know better then to mess with her superiors."

"Now, now." Reito held up a hand. "You want to make a good first impression on the new girl, yes? You can start by not calling Nao-san by that name."

"Whatever." Haruka waved Reito off. "Look, we dragged you in here because you're gonna have it rough, okay?"

"So I'm told." Natsuki shrugged. "Yet no one tells me why."

"Because this school is different." Yukino spoke up for the first time. "Competition is tough, and while most of the school get along, we are all at war, really."

"War?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean war?"

"For recognition." Shizuru continued. "From out peers and parents to the people who will hire us when we're gone. You come to Fuka to succeed, simple as that."

"I see." Natsuki blinked. "Well, whatever. I'll just succeed then. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal," Haruka rolled her eyes. "Is just how good you really are."

"I'm nothing special." Natsuki said, and her tone actually made everyone in the room stop and look at her. "I'll do what I have to and fit in. Standing out isn't in my objective."

"Objective? What is this, a mission to you?" Haruka snorted. "Please."

"I'll say it again; I'm nothing special."

"Oh?" Haruka said and rolled her eyes. "Watch this."

She walked to the door and opened it. After clearing her throat, she looked over to Yukino, who nodded. Haruka sighed hugely.

"Oh Natsuki-chan, thank you for accepting!! I do so hope we can have fun on our super secret date!!" Haruka called out towards the door, and Natsuki couldn't help but shiver at Haruka's sing song voice.

But before she could contemplate it further, a boy wearing a bandanna with the insignia of the wolf bust in, brandishing an honest to god katana. He was clad in black pants and a white shirt with a long, sweeping Matrix-esque trench coat over it all. His sunglasses added to the effect. He took one look at Haruka and then turned to everyone in the room, eyes resting on Natsuki.

"He said he wanted heaven, but prayin' was too slow." he whispered his dramatic intro. "Dyne Knight, on the scene. Howling Silver Wolf Clan, to my side."

Almost instantly, seven other figures, similarly dressed, were by this guys side, all with different weapons. Natsuki suddenly felt a headache coming on.

"Haruka Suzushiro." Dyne pointed his _(honest to god!)_ katana at Haruka. "We, The Howling Silver Wolf Clan, defenders of Kuga-sama's purity and eternal light, will not allow you to defile her with your perverted ways." He took a fighting stance, as did the other seven. "For our beloved Goddess, we will vanquish you."

"Dyne." Reito sighed and walked up to the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Haruka tricked you. Again. Now please...go to class."

Dyne looked up to Reito, then to Haruka, who was busy looking at the ceiling in disgust, then to Natsuki. He clasped the handle of his katana and held it upside down. "Ever vigilante. Wolfs...go."

And then they were gone, as if they never existed in the first place.

After a full minute, Natsuki shook her head. "Sweet Fancy Moses, what the hell was that?"

"Your fan club." Reito chuckled. "After one period, you have eight followers. Impressive."

"No, that's not impressive. That's **DUMB**." Haruka sighed. "Look, while Dyne does have a habit of switching up the people he worships, it doesn't change the fact that it could all blow up in your face. I know you want to fit in; simple fact is you cant. You're going to slip up, and when you do, you're going to upstage not only the wrong person, but all their fans a well. I'm saying; be careful."

"Watch yourself." Reito added. "Make friends."

"Dress more provocatively." Shizuru quipped. "You'll get more fans that way."

"**FUJINO**!! **ARGH**!!" Haruka bellowed but went quiet as a small hand came onto her shoulder. She sighs. "Look, you've heard it enough today and you're sick of it; fine. But don't say we didn't warn you."

"Of course." Natsuki bowed. "Thank you."

"It' about lunch time anyways." Reito put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "Come, I'll show you were the Lunch Room is."

"That you, Reito-san."

"Reito is fine."

"No."

Reito chuckled, and that was the last sound Shizuru, Haruka and Yukino heard before the door closed.

--

"What do you think?" Haruka asked, her tone and face serious. "Should we keep an eye on her?

"No need." Shizuru took a sip of her now lukewarm tea. "She's extremely capable. You've read the reports."

"She's different." Haruka looked to Shizuru. "You know that, right? Don't screw this up."

"Ara, I haven't the faintest idea what you mean Haruka."

"Don't give me that shit!!" Haruka pounded a nearby desk. "Don't pull your stupid Fujino Charm bullshit on her. She's gonna have enough problems on her own without having to deal with your dumb ass fan club."

Shizuru's gaze fell on Haruka, and even though the loud blond had no actual fear of the crimson eyes girl, she felt a shiver go up her spine, punctuated by Yukino grabbing her elbow slightly at the look.

"I see." Shizuru stood up and nodded her head. "I'll do what I can, Haruka. I trust you can finish up the rest in here?"

"**OF COURSE I CAN**!!" the blond shouted, louder then usual this time to make up for that moment of fear she felt at Shizuru's intense gaze. "Who do you think I am?!"

"Someone very capable." Shizuru nodded. "And someone who looks out in the best interest of the students at Fuka. Ookini, Haruka-han."

"R-right..." Haruka nodded as Shizuru left the room. "What the hell was all that about...?"

**--**

Shizuru sat at her usual spot in Fuka's expansive Cafeteria, right by the window. She was alone, but was joined soon by none other then Fuka's infamous Spider Queen, Nao Yuuki. She sat down next to Shizuru, looking to her glazed over expression and reared back, punching Shizuru in the shoulder. By now Shizuru was too used to this to notice, and she absent mindedly rubbed the spot where Nao had punched.

"What's on your mind, Fujino?" Nao asked as she dug into her lunch. Shizuru didn't respond. Nao gave a growl and went to punch Shizuru again, but a loud sigh stopped her. "Yo, Shizuru!!"

"Hm?" Shizuru turned and looked at Nao with a smile on her face." Ara, kanin na Nao-han. I didn't see you there."

"But you sure as hell _felt_ me!!" Nao huffed. "I punched you in the shoulder...remember?"

Shizuru nodded. "Ah yes, of course." She took a sip of the tea that was in front of her. "I was just thinking."

"About the new girl?" Nao inquired, eyes Shizuru from the corner of her eye. Shizuru only made an affirmative noise, and Nao snorted. "She's good...she gave me the run around today."

"So I heard."

"Shit." Nao cursed. "Hope word of that doesn't get around. My pristine record could be in shambles."

A body sliding up next to them interrupted their conversation. Within seconds, Chie was on her seat, eating the meal she had balanced perfectly in her hand while being thrown by Aoi, looking perfectly calm and collected as usual."

"Hey Chie." Nao and Shizuru said in unison, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Yo." Chie gave a peace sign as Aoi slipped into the seat next to her. "So Shizuru...you get a load of the new girl? Saw her tongue piercing...pretty hot."

The sound of Chie's head slamming on the table by an irate Aoi didn't even register with Shizuru or Nao. They both looked up and raised an eyebrow, in unison, at Chie's revelation.

"Tongue piercing?" Nao muttered. "Scar and tongue piercing. Oh lord."

"What?" Aoi asked, removing her hand from the back of Chie's head. "And don't mention her scar...be a little sensitive. Unlike this buffoon."

"Oh come on, that's not fair." Chie muttered. "I was just a little mad at myself cause I didn't even notice."

"That's cause you were too busy trying to grope her." Nao pointed out.

"W-what!?" Chie sputtered. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I think they ALL know your routine about now, Chie." Aoi said darkly as she crossed her arms. Chie only gave a weak chuckle and a small 'Oh yeah.' before shutting up.

"Still...quite the rebel with a pricing like that, ne?" Shizuru said, her eyes bright with mischief. "And she blushes cutely as well."

Their conversation was interrupted by Reito, who had said girl in tow. He sat down next and motioned for Natsuki to do the same.

"Heyas." Reito waved. "I believe you all had the pleasure of meeting Natsuki?"

Everyone nodded, and Chie gave an over-enthusiastic wave, earning her another belt to the back of the head from Aoi.

"Hello again." Natsuki slightly bowed her head before digging into her meal.

"So formal..." Shizuru giggled again, and decided this time not to mention the very slight pink blush on Natsuki's face. "No need to be to stuffy Nat-su-ki-chan."

"Don't say my name like that." Natsuki said, her face as impassive as always. "It's...weird."

"Weird doesn't begin to describe it." Said another voice as she sat down next to the bluenette.

Natsuki turned and came face to face with a bosom that..well, could of carried it's own life forms. Natsuki baked away slightly as she looked up to see yet another redhead smiling brightly at her. "Mai Tokiha. A pleasure."

"Same." Natsuki said with a slight nod. She then looked to Mai's side where the rest of the people that were with Mai sat down.

"Oh!" Mai said. "This is Mikoto, she's our Track Star. Next to her is Takeda and Tate, they're both Kendo masters." She went to the other side of the table. "And then there's Alyssa and Miyu. They're into bio engineering, very cool stuff. Everyone...Natsuki Kuga, new girl."

Natsuki nodded to everyone in turn, then turned to Mai. "Does everyone seem to have a special skill of some sort? When you introduced them..."

"Eh?" Mai tilted her head in a thoughtful expression. "Oh yes, of course. I myself am a master of slight of hand and magic...as a side project, but it's the only thing I really wanna do when I get out of Fuka. That, or cook."

"Mai's ramen in the best, hm!!" Mikoto added in, her smile huge.

Natsuki nodded. "I see."

"What's your skill, Natsuki-chan?" Shizuru said, staring intently on the bluenette.

"I don't have one." Natsuki said. "I'm nothing special."

"Nonsense." Mai laughed. "Of course you are; you're in Fuka. Unless you're here by mistake, you got to do _something_ better then everyone else does."

Natsuki shrugged, not responding as she continued to eat her meal.

"Kinda antisocial, aren't you pup?" Nao quipped as she gave Natsuki a evil smile. "Don't think I don't remember about the last time we met. You still owe me a favor."

"I remember." Natsuki said, her tone serious. "It was only this morning."

"Yeah, and _YOU_ shut up!!" Nao slammed her palm on the table at Reito's chuckle. "She just caught me off guard is all, it won't happen again!!"

"No, it won't." Shizuru said, giving Nao a 'look'. Nao sighed.

"Whatever. Well, I'm cashing in pup." Nao smirked. "Tell us...what can you do?"

Natsuki shrugged. "I don't know, really. I just do what I'm suppose to do."

"Ha! That's not an answer." Nao crossed her arms. "Until you tell me, I won't let your debt to me go. And it will only get deeper each day, so you might as well break."

"Now, now Nao." Reito said, holding up a hand.

"Don't play with my name!!" Nao roared. "Come on, look at her!! She's giving us the cold shoulder and we're trying to be her friends!!"

"Friends?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that friends tried to extort money from their friends and try to get them into their debt."

"What?" Nao blinked a few times, then scratched the back of her head. "Well, you see..."

"Nor do friends pretend to be dying and try to get a last kiss from other friends." Natsuki eyed Chie, who simple laughed it off.

"Simple fun." Shizuru added in. "Nao hits me everyday, but we're still friends."

"Yeah!" Nao punctuated the point by hitting Shizuru in the shoulder again. "See? Friends!!"

"I see." Natsuki blinked. "Well, if you must know, my talent..."

Everyone leaned in.

"Is that I'm really good in bed."

A moment of silence engulfed the entirety of the cafeteria before everyone _(everyone!)_ fell over, most with blood spurting from their nose. The first to recover was Shizuru _(and of course, Chie, who helped Aoi to her seat)_, and they simply stared at Natsuki, who let the side of her mouth curl into a slight grin.

"Just kidding."

Everyone groaned.

**--**

Guess That Random Movie Omake #2:

_[Natsuki does a flamenco dance at the beginning of her session with Shizuru.]_

Shizuru: _[Clears throat]_ Would you, um, would you like to talk about why you attempted to kill yourself?

Natsuki: You want Natsuki Kuga, the world's greatest lover, to talk to you? What do you know of great love? Have you ever loved a woman until milk leaked from her as though she had just given birth to love itself, and now must feed it or burst? Have you ever tasted a woman until she believed that she could be satisfied only by consuming the tongue that had devoured her? Have you ever loved a woman so completely that the sound of your voice in her ear could cause her body to shudder and explode with such intense pleasure that only weeping could bring her full release?

_[Shizuru faints.]_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N #1****:** Jesus Christ on a Pogostick people!! 20 reviews for one chapter?! I don't think I've had that many reviews on all of the stories I've written put together. It makes me proud to see that I've written something that you guys enjoy, it really does. It makes me work harder. Here's the thing; I wasn't going to put this chapter out today cause 1] it's still not finished and 2] I told myself I was going to be at least one chapter ahead before I posted the previous chapter. But, oh well. I'm motivated enough, and you guys rock. So here ya go; my treat.

**A/N #2****: **A little humor, but I wanted to get a little more into Natsuki. In the anime Mai HiME universe, Natsuki is a antisocial little girl, but I wanted more or a reason the the cliché 'my mom died' and the like. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's horrible how it happened, but I wanted something different. Something tragic and gut wrenching at the same time. So...enjoy. I think. :D

**A/N #3****: **Just felt like telling you guys an odd story; I have the T-Mobile G1. It's a neat little phone, it really is. Right off the bat it asks you for your Gmail account. Basically, it's a walking Email checker for that Gmail account. Coolies, right? When you get an Email, BAM!! It lets you know. Well, I'm weird with my phones. Ever since I watched Final Fantasy: Advent Children, all my phones have had the Fanfare Music as my ring tone. It makes people look at me funny. The people that are FF fans laugh, and fun is had all around. But my notification tone? Well, that's switched around. I was downloading random soundbytes one day when I found one that was a Chocobo squeaking. If you don't know what that sounds like, google it. It's funny. So here's the deal. Anytime, ANY FREAKIN' TIME I get a review/favorite notice/author alert, my phone lets me know, cause sends me a notice of it. But sometimes it's really, _REALLY_ slow about it. So I'm at work talking to my boss about a serious matter when my phone decides it's gonna catch up on all the reviews and stuff it didn't send me in the last 12 hours or so. The conversation went something like this:

_Me: So, all I'm saying is **[SQUEAK!]** ..._

_Boss: Uhhh..._

_Me: Sorry. Anyways, **[SQUEAK!]** ..._

_Boss: Is that...your phone?_

_Me: What? No. Absolutely not, it's **[SQUEAK!]** ..._

_Boss: Then what the hell is it? **[SQUEAK!]**, **[SQUEAK!]**, **[SQUEAK!]** ..._

_Me: Oh, for the love of... **[SQUEAK!]** ..._

Really not the best time, but I love it none-the-less. Thanks for the reviews guys,

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME, only the idea of this story. I also don't own any of the quotes I use from movies/shows/various other anime. If you can point them out, awesome. If not...well, awesome.

**--**

The months passed quickly for Natsuki. She had set up a routine, and with all the random craziness that happened around her, she felt it was holding up quite well. She got to know everyone in the group Reito had inadvertently _(she assumed)_ pulled her into, and sat with them at lunch every day. She barley paid attention to Chie's antics, and while Aoi still pounded the gray haired player all day long, Chie was strangely unaffected.

Not that anyone asked. Not anymore. When Natsuki did, the only answer she got was a wink and the cryptic response of 'Lover juice.' Needless to say, everyone left it at that.

"Damn it." Haruka cursed as she sat down at their usual lunch table. "Stupid Social Studies..."

As she grumbled, Yukino left to get their lunches, as per their regular routine. Natsuki didn't bother to look up from the book she was reading, and everyone else was too engrossed NOT talking to the walking sonic boom that Shizuru could only sigh.

"Ara, what seems to be the problem Haruka-han?" Shizuru asked, bracing herself.

"Just a silly survey slash report thing I'm suppose to be doing for class." was the response. At the lack of Haruka's usual booming voice, everyone now started to pay attention.

"Ah yes. I bet he did the Random Drawing Report thing, right?" Chie chuckled. "Oh, those are always gold. What did you get?"

All they got was a mumble. Yukino came back and set down the food in front of Haruka and pushed her glasses up her nose to better adjust them. "Haruka-chan is suppose to do a survey on the sexual activity of her friends."

After a moment of silence, laughter burst out from everyone, except Natsuki, who was still reading, and Shizuru, who was too refined to actually burst out and instead hid her laughter behind her hand. "Ara, why not? You could start from the beginning to the end; kissing to sex and everything in between."

"No, that won't do." Nao said, waving a celery stick in the air. "You gotta start at masturbating. _THEN_ to kissing, and so fourth."

"Why?" Mai crunched up her nose. "I don't want people to know how often I masturbate."

"Why not?" Chie quipped in. "Everyone masturbates."

"**FINE**!!" Haruka gets up and takes out a piece of paper. After scribbling down the actual survey, she looked over the table. "This is all natural stuff, I assure you. I'm not gonna use this against you; not like I could anyways, since I'm sure half the school knows about most of your sex habits. So everyone is doing this; **EVEN YOU NATSUKI**!!"

The bluenette looked up, blinked, and went back to reading her book. Everyone nodded, recognizing Natsuki's affirmative response...well, at least they _hoped_ it was her affirmative response.

"Alright." Haruka began. "We'll go day by day, just hold up a finger for how many times and so fourth. This is a week long assignment, so after seven days, I'll tally up all the categories so I can figure out what's done more and what's done least among you lecherous delinquents."

"Does this include you, Haruka?" Mai asked, her grin a sly one. "And what about Yukino?"

"**WE'RE NOT INLUDED IN THIS**!!" Haruka shouted, slamming a palm in the table, causing cracks to spider all across it. "Stop asking!!"

"Fine, fine..." Mai rubbed her ears. "_Sheesh_..."

"Okay...let's get started." Haruka cleared her throat. "Masturbation."

Everyone held up a hand, excluding Natsuki, with various fingers indicating how many times that day. Haruka's jaw dropped.

"Jesus...Mikoto, it's barely noon!! How can you...that many...wait, nevermind!!" Haruka holds up a hand, barring any explanation. "Just shut up. **NATSUKI**!! We're starting!!"

"Yes." was the dead panned reply.

"Okay...kissing..."

Down the list she went, the number of hands getting fewer and fewer. When it hit sex, only Chie raised her had, quite enthusiastically, only to have her head slammed through the table by a red faced and completely irate Aoi. Haruka looked over the survey and nodded.

"This could work...but...**NATSUKI**!!"

"Yes?"

"You didn't raise your hand at all." Haruka put her hands on her hips. "Why not?"

"Cause I didn't do any of those things today." Natsuki looked up, blinking. "Sorry."

"Well, whatever." Haruka made a mark on her survey before raising an inquiring eye at Natsuki. "Say, Natsuki...what about tomorrow?"

"What about it?"

"Will you be doing any of these things tomorrow?"

"Probably not." Natsuki gave a small sigh of frustration, an unusual display of emotion for the bluenette. "Look...I don't do any of those things. Ever. So put me part of your survey, but you might as well leave the space beside my name blank."

For a moment, no one spoke, which slightly irritated Natsuki, but she didn't say anything as she went back to the book she was reading. The silence was broken by, of course, Chie, who let out a low whistle.

"Did anyone else think 'Well, that explains _EVERYTHING_!' just now, or was that just me?" Seeing everyone's nod, Chie smiled. "Awesome."

"But...what do you do for a release?" Nao asked, horrified. The concept of no masturbation completely baffled her, and for some odd reason the thirst to know overwhelmed her. "I mean, we all know you don't do any after school stuff..."

"I don't do anything." Natsuki replied, not bothering to look up from her book. "I study, read, and do homework. Then I go to bed."

"That's...horrible..." Mikoto put her hands to her head and began to shake it, as if trying to tear the images from her mind. "Mai...Mai, make it stop!!"

"Shhhh..." the motherly redhead pulled Mikoto into a hug and stroked her hair. "It'll be okay Mikoto, I promise...Natsuki was just kidding, right? Don't scare the children Natsuki!!"

"What?" Natsuki looked around the table at all the disbelieving looks and confuses them more with a slight frown. "What are you guys all mad about? I'm not doing anything wrong."

"That's some M. Night Shymylan shit right there man." Reito whispered, uttering a silent prayer. "What a twist indeed."

"You're telling me...no wonder you are the way you are Natsuki." Nao nodded solemnly.

"No kidding." Chie gave a dazzling smile...as if she could give any other kind.

"Enough." Natsuki stood up and looked at everyone at the table. "Seriously, what is this? Bash Natsuki Time because she doesn't want to sticking her fingers in her vagina? I mean, I study hard and do what I'm suppose to do and I get made fun of for **NOT** masturbating? My expectations were low enough as it is, but now they're so low they could only be discovered with the help of state-of-the-art tools, a government grant, and the world's top geologists." Natsuki slammed her book shut and gathered up her things and walked away.

Mai shakes her head. "Wow, talk about a pessimist."

"Indeed." Chie shrugs. "But you know me...I guess I just always see the vagina as half full."

A punch to her head sends her body sliding through several tables and through the door Natsuki had went through only moments before.

"It's **GLASS** you stupid player!! Not **VAGINA**!!"

**--**

Natsuki didn't usually fume, and even when she did she kept her mask perfectly in place. But these people certainly knew how to push her buttons, and their most recent subject was particularly irritating since it brought up some old memories she'd rather not face. Taking a moment to stop and hold her stomach, she swallowed hard, forcing the feeling away again and instinctively stepped to the side to allow Chie to come to a halt beside her. On her feet in an instant, Chie grabbed Natsuki's write and, without a word, pulled her into the nearby...Boy's Restroom? Chie didn't seem to notice, and since it was vacant she pulled Natsuki in front of her so she was blocking the only way out.

"What's your problem?"

Natsuki blinked. "I don't have a problem."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you do." Chie huffed, crossing her arms. "For months we've tried to weasel our way past your iceberg exterior but you just don't let us in. What gives?"

Natsuki shrugged. Chie sighed, knowing Natsuki wasn't going to speak any more on the matter.

"Look, your little outburst may not affect them, but it does me." Chis looked to the side. "I haven't been able to draw anything lately, and I know why...it's cause you're suppose to be my next subject."

Natsuki raises an elegant eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but if I don't pain you naked, I won't get the image out of my head." Chie looked to Natsuki, give a slight nod. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, you don't have to reject me...okay?" Chie did a double take, jaw dropping. "Wait...what? You WANT me to paint you naked?!"

"Well, no." Natsuki sighed, shifting from one foot to the other. "But I know you're not lying."

"Why?"

"Cause Aoi's right behind you and she didn't bash your head into the urinal."

"Eh?" Chie turned to find the brunette looking intently on the conversation that was going on. "Babe!! What's the happs?"

"She agree?" Aoi gave Natsuki a nod. "To pose for you?"

"Yeah." Chie nodded. "It's just like you said."

"She said?" Natsuki muttered. "But..."

"Oh please." Aoi gave a fluttering laugh. "You think she could ever figure it out on her own?" She continued to laugh while Chie gave her an indignant look.

"Hey, cut it out." Chie said, pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose before turning to Natsuki. "Aoi's my muse, always has been. It's one of the reasons I love her so much; she helps me out in times like this when I don't know who or what I wanna draw. It's like she feels me out and pulls the image out of my head." Chie gave a shrug. "I don't pretend to understand it, but as long as I can get it onto canvas, I'm happy. Right babe."

Aoi just smiles at her lover.

"I see...a symbiotic relationship." Natsuki nods. "I understand."

"Well, YOU just make it sound creepy." Chie grumbled. "But whatever. Come on, off to our room."

"W-wait, what? N-now?" Natsuki stuttered uncharacteristically, pulling back on Chie's hold.

"No time like the present." Chie offered, then winked. "Come on, I won't bite...honest. Aoi will be there to keep me in check."

Natsuki looked to Aoi for conformation, and she only gave a nod and a giggle before grabbing her other hand and and pulling along.

"Come on Natsuki...it won't be bad."

Natsuki blinked.

Then sighed.

**--**

"This is a bad idea." Natsuki said, coming out of Chie's bathroom with a simple blue bathrobe on. "I'm not sure I want to do this anymore."

"Oh, POSH." Chie waved the complaint away as she sat behind a large white canvas with various paints on a tray beside her. "What could possibly be wrong? It's not like I haven't seen the female body. I see Aoi's all the time."

"Chie..." Aoi's warning came a surprise to Natsuki, but with all the paintings around them, Natsuki was sure she just didn't want to damage Chie's work.

"Sorry, sorry..." Chie laughed. "Okay then. Tell me Natsuki...what are you so uncomfortable about?"

Natsuki was silent for a moment before looking at the ground, toeing a random drop of red paint shyly. "My scars. And...tattoos."

"Well, that's nothing...tattoos you say?" Chie perked up. "Scars? Oh, I gotta see this." Chie grabbed Aoi's wrist and pulled her toward Natsuki. As they got close, Natsuki's eyes widened a bit as she took a step back. Seeing this, Chie stopped. "Hey...we're not gonna rape you or anything..."

Natsuki visibly paled at this, but swallowed hard and seemed to collect herself. "Okay...what do you want me to do?"

"Turn to a side you feel more comfortable with and take off the robe." This instruction came, oddly, from Aoi, who gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Chie's lecherous hands won't come near you."

Pondering this, Natsuki gave a nod. She had no real reason not to trust Aoi on this matter; she usually body slammed Chie for even ogling other girls. So she turned around, back facing them and slowly pulled off the robe.

Chie and Aoi both gave an audible gasp at the sight of two beautiful angel wing tattoos on Natsuki's back. From the base of her neck, back of the shoulders and majestically down her back they sprawled, every detail lovingly etched into her skin. Each feather seemed painstakingly drawn, and it spoke volumes about the time and effort into the final product. She turned slowly, letting them see the front where another tattoo was on her stomach; the kanji for broken. Another scar, as light as the one on her face, went from her right hip all the way to under her left breast. Another was across her chest. And while they were more then eye catching, both Aoi and Chie's gaze was drawn up to Natsuki's neck, where there was a darker scar across her throat.

_'She always covers it up with her shirt...'_ they both thought at the same time. Barely breathing, Aoi reached out and touched the scar on Natsuki's neck, wanting to feel it, wondering how it got there.

The reaction was instantaneous. Natsuki's eyes flew open and she dropped like a brick on the floor. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body shaking violently.

"What the fuck?!" Aoi screamed, jumping back with Chie, who gathered her wits about her faster then her girlfriend and leaped forward, grabbing Natsuki straddling her and pinning her down. She grabbed Natsuki's face, trying to steady her.

"Natsuki!!" she yelled. "Come on...it's okay, you're safe...please...you're safe!!"

"Don't..."

Her body stopped shaking. After a few moments, Chie loosened her grasp and Aoi crept forward, both watching the girl with caution. When Aoi leaned in to touch her forehead, Natsuki visibly flinched, turning her head away.

"Please..."

"Please?" Chie swallowed hard. "Natsuki...please what?"

"Please." Natsuki turned to them, her look hollow, her green orbs completely shattered as she gazed at Chie. "Please don't hurt me...I'll obey...just no more pain...please..."

"Oh..." Aoi felt hot tears running down her cheeks. "Oh dear god, Chie..."

"I know." Chie's tone was hard. "Call the doc. We need her; now."

Aoi didn't need telling twice.

**--**

"Well, it's nothing too bad." Yohko said as she leaned her head back on her chair. At the mention of the words 'Natsuki' and 'seizure' in the same sentence, Yohko Sagisawa had bolted straight to Chie and Aoi's room. Between the three of them, they managed to get Natsuki decently dressed and back to Yohko's Medical Room in no time.

"Not that bad?" Chie growled. "Doc, you saw Natsuki's body, you saw that...that cut on her neck. How the fuck...how..."

She couldn't even finish her words as she balled up her fists. Yohko raised an eyebrow at Chie; the usual cheery attitude was gone, of course, but she didn't expect it to be like this. From what she'd heard on the grapevine, Natsuki was playing the 'Lone Wolf' card, even among the people that called her friend. Chie seemed to take this as a personal insult, and her girlfriend along with her.

"It's not something people usually like talking about." Yohko said softly. "It's been, what...two months? Give her time."

"But we're her friends!!" Chie exclaimed, her voice growing louder. "I mean...Aoi barley touched her. **AOI**!! Not me, but her!! And she...how were we suppose to know...I mean, we didn't mean..."

"Of course not." Yohko gave a chuckle that seemed to annoy the two students. "But things like this happen. Natsuki's got a lot of willpower, but those of us that have conferenced her on the matter have told her she can't handle it alone. She insists she can." Yohko shrugged. "It's all we can do."

"It's not fair." Aoi muttered. "We want to help."

"Oh, she's going to get help." Yohko smiled. "One of the deals we made at the beginning of the school year was that if she had a relapse like this, she would go to mandatory counseling."

"Which I still think is quite silly." Came a voice from behind her.

They all turned to see Natsuki, looking as stoic and statue like as ever. Her clothes were back on _(Chie silently thanked Aoi for remembering)_, and, Chie noticed, her neck was covered by an underlying turtleneck sweater. 'I just never noticed...' Chie shook her head.

"You sure you should be up?" Chie asked. "I mean..."

"Yes." Natsuki held up a hand. "I'm fine. Don't mention this. To anyone."

"Not even your tattoos?"

Natsuki sighed. "As long as you don't mention the pierced nipples, you can mention the tattoos."

Chie and Aoi stared. "Wait...pierced nipples?"

Natsuki blinked before pulling out her own shirt and looking down. "Oh bother...they're not in, are they?" Looking up to see Chie and Aoi's blush, she shrugged. "Never mind. Still, don't mention them."

"Your agreement." Yohko said, holding up an envelope. "States that you are to attend mandatory counseling sessions, as well as a roommate. I'm thinking you can have both."

"What do you mean?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"I'm thinking it will do you some good to interact with someone on your time off." Yohko said, tapping her chin. "And I know just the person."

"Who?" Natsuki narrowed her eyes. "Certainly not Reito..."

"Oh no." Yohko laughed. "The only other person more qualified then our actual school psychologist is someone who is aspiring to help people as a therapist."

Chie's eyes brightened. "Of course!!"

Aoi smiled. "Yes!!"

"Shizuru Fujino!!" the thee said at the same time, laughing.

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows, ignoring the slight cringe in her stomach.

"Shizuru Fujino is suppose to help me?" Natsuki crossed her arms. "And I'm suppose to live with her?"

Yohko nodded. "Until I deem you...cured."

"I'll never be cured." Natsuki looked away. "I'll always be this way."

"Never say never." Yohko said, rolling her eyes at her own cliché. "I'll contact her now. You go pack up, Natsuki; you got a long talk with Fujino-san when you get to her apartment.

"And where is that?" Natsuki asked, a feeling of dread growing inside if her.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Chie held up some keys she had retrieved from her pocket. "Me and Aoi will drive you there."

Great.

Just _great_.

**--**

Guess That Random Movie Omake #3:

_[Natsuki and Nao are fencing on rocky terrain.]_

Nao: You are wonderful.

Natsuki: Thank you; I've worked hard to become so.

Nao: I admit it, you are better than I am.

Natsuki: Then why are you smiling?

Nao: Because I know something you don't know.

Natsuki: And what is that?

Nao: I...am not left-handed.

_[She moves her sword to her right hand and gains the advantage.]_

Natsuki: You are amazing.

Nao: I ought to be, after 20 years.

Natsuki: Oh, there's something I ought to tell you.

Nao: Tell me.

Natsuki: I'm not left-handed either.

_[Natsuki moves her sword to her right hand and regains the advantage.]_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N #1****:** Wow. You people continue to amaze me. I love that you love the story, I really do. So I feel bad about the first part of the whole ShizNat deal not going as planned, but you'll get a better idea as to why, I think. Plus, what's a relationship without a little healthy competition...even if it _IS_ from an unlikely source. '.

**A/N #2****:** Also, Alyssa? Yeah, she's everyone else's age. She's not some squirt. :D Just picture her all grown up with a look akin to Natsuki. Also, she doesn't have her stupid super saiyan haircut from the series. It's just blond, tied back, and that's it. Simple.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME, only the idea of this story. I also don't own any of the quotes I use from movies/shows/various other anime. If you can point them out, awesome. If not...well, awesome.

**--**

She was insufferable.

No drive to do anything other then work, which did nothing to help her mood since it confused her any more. Live with this person? Not bloody likely!! She stalked down the hallway and to the desired meeting area with all her friends in the library in a very angry mood.

And a angry Shizuru Fujino was not a pleasant one.

Granted, she had common courtesy, so when she sat down and Nao punched her arm, she didn't quite bite her head off as much as she could have. When Nao recovered from her Shizuru Induced Seizure, the Kyoto Born was all too happy to relive her stress.

"All week!!" she screamed quietly, a feat which they wouldn't have thought possible had they just not witnessed it. "Not a word, not a...nothing!! She works, sleeps, eats...she cleans, make me dinner, the tea is perfect, she...she programmed my VCR so it actually taped my shows!!" Shizuru stops her rant, now noticing she was standing, her palms flat on the table as she overlooked her very bewildered companions.

"Well, as the risk of my health...is that such a bad thing?" Mai said softly. "She sounds like the perfect roommate."

"She's not there to service me, Mai!" Shizuru said, sitting back down, looking very worn out. "She there to be helped by me."

"Well..." Chie leaned in on the table, her chin in a cupped hand. "Seems to me that she could use some servicin', if you catch my drift." Everyone stared at Chie for a second, then back to Shizuru. Chie huffed. "Woulda been funnier if Aoi had smacked me..."

"I want to help, but she's a clam." Shizuru sounded exasperated. "I'd love to talk to her, but it's all one word answers and half assed explanations. I can't work with that."

"The ole Fujino Charm's not workin', huh?" Nao smiled. "Can't be the first time, can it?"

"No, it's not." Shizuru said while rolling her eyes. However, everyone knew that it was the first time someone had blown off her charms, and they also knew that it was eating at Shizuru from the inside. "Whatever. Point being, I need a way to get her to talk to me...like, really talk to me."

"Well, I got her naked, so I think I can point something out." Chie said, and this time everyone looked at her curiously. Usually saying something like that would make Chie smirk, but her usual cheery face was replaced with a serious one, a look that didn't fit her at all. "I told her I wanted to paint her, not sleep with her or any other such perverted thing. It was then that she decided she could trust me."

"Trust _**YOU**_?!" Nao barked a laugh. "What the hell was she smokin' and where can I get some?"

"See, that's the thing." Chie continued. "You guys know me better then anyone, excluding Aoi; I take my painting seriously." She gave a shrug. "I needed, and still need, to paint her. I can't get it out of my head."

"Her naked body?" Mai chuckled.

"No!" Chie said indignantly. "Well...yes. But that's beside the point. She trusted my words."

"Maybe she just trusted you because Aoi was there?" Nao suggested. "I mean, I wouldn't trust you alone in a room with me if I was just in a bathrobe."

"Ugh." Chie shook her head. "Look, all I'm saying is this; just try being honest. Maybe offer up a piece of yourself before you go barging in."

"Or just go barging in." Nao suggested. "I mean, it's just like you to beat around the bush...maybe she needs someone to be straight forward with her. Just grab her by the shoulders and say, 'Look here bitch. Tell me what I want or I'll'..." Nao looks around, realizing she's imitating her very suggestion. She rubs the back of her head, embarrassed. "Well, whatever, you what I'm saying."

"I do." Shizuru sighed. "And...Oh dear god!!"

All looked towards the door where Alyssa and Miyu were walking in. Alyssa looked livid, where as Miyu looked as stoic as always, but with her arm bandaged. Visible wrappings were seen under her shirt, and she walked with a noticeable limp. Everyone took in the view for a moment before rushing in.

"What the fuck?!" was all Nao could say as she looked Miyu up and down. "I thought...what? What did this? A mack truck?"

"No." Alyssa hissed through clenched teeth. "It was that bitch Natsuki Kuga!!"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Shizuru shook her head. "She wouldn't do this unless she was provoked. That's just not how she is."

"Don't defend her!!" Alyssa screeched, arms akimbo. "She almost broke Miyu!!"

"How?!" Chie waved her arms in the air, baffled. "I mean...she's a android Alyssa. Twice the human, remember? Faster, stronger...more then meets the eye and all that funky jazz!!" Chie crosses her arms. "How do you expect me to believe tat Natsuki did this to her?"

"Because she is very skilled." Miyu droned, looking to Chie. "And...very _capable_."

"Miyu wants a rematch." Alyssa growled. "But I won't let her have one."

"Why not?" Mai asked, closely inspecting Miyu to see if anything was out of place. "I mean, I understand; you built Miyu and you're overprotective of her, but..."

"Excuse me." they all looked behind Miyu and saw the blue haired woman standing there. Somehow with Alyssa and Miyu's interruption, they had all blocked the way from the entryway of the library to the rest of the actual room. Silently they all stood aside and Natsuki walked through, only to pause at seeing Miyu. "Greer-san. I apologize for earlier. I wanted to compliment you on your fighting, but you left before I could say anything."

"That's because you busted her arm you idiot!!" Alyssa nearly yelled.

"It's fine." Miyu said, though she wasn't looking to Alyssa but to Natsuki. "I must compliment you as well. Never have I been up against an opponent with such skill." The cyan haired android looked Natsuki up and down. "And while I see you've popped your arm back into place, I suggest a trip to the nurses office would be wise."

"Nurse?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"From my scans, Natsuki Kuga has three broken ribs and very severe bruising all over her body." Miyu monotoned, looking over to Natsuki. "I hope you didn't mind the scan."

"Not at all." Natsuki gave a slow nod. "If you wish to spar, let me know, however. I don't wish to get rusty in the art, and a woman like you is hard to come by. If you'll excuse me..." Natsuki gave a bow and walked into the library. Everyone else looked to Miyu and their jaws dropped as Alyssa grabbed Miyu's chin and made the android look her in the eye.

"Miyu..." she started off softly. "Are...You..._**BLUSHING**_?!"

**--**

"You must sit still for this, Natsuki-han." Shizuru sighed as she put another wrap around Natsuki's ribs. After a _(forced)_ trip to the nurse, Yohko had told them that while broken, there was nothing more she could do then prescribe painkillers and wrap the ribs up neatly, a job Shizuru had taken on herself. "I don't wish to prolong your pain."

Granted, she had other reasons for doing this. She wanted to see Natsuki's body. Already she saw the impressive tattoo and scars. The nipple piercings nearly gave her a nosebleed, but she saw them none-the-less and, oddly enough, was quite indifferent to them. But what she noticed more, though she didn't know why, was Natsuki's scent. It was the smell of fresh linen, a wholly unremarkable scent but for some reason seemed to fit Natsuki's rather bland personality and eccentric look quite well.

"I apologize." Natsuki said. "I was just trying to read my book..."

"Yes, yes." Shizuru sighed. "Always with your book. Why don't you ever talk about yourself?"

Natsuki blinked as Shizuru finished with the bandages. "Should I?"

"Yes." Shizuru nodded. "You should. And before you ask why," she cut Natsuki off as her mouth was opening. "It's because I wish to help you."

"I don't need help." Natsuki shrugged. "I think you need more help then I do."

"Me?" Shizuru frowned. "What do you mean?"

"With your problems. You know." Natsuki cocked her head at Shizuru's confused look. "Your overachieving personality, probably derived from mental abuse from a father, mother or some other such authority figure that wished you to be the perfect little girl at a young age."

"What...what are you saying?" Shizuru's eyes widened. "How could you know that?"

"It's in your actions." Natsuki said, looking off to the side. "In how you do your everyday activities. Also, I can tell by your voice, your words."

"Words?"

"Yes, how you enunciate everything clearly, as if to make sure everyone hears you correctly." Natsuki looked into Shizuru's deep crimson orbs. "Probably from a conquered speech impediment..."

The thought was finished by Shizuru's hand, witch had flung itself, on it's own accord, into Natsuki's cheek. It was then, when the Kyoto Born's senses begin to return to her, that Shizuru realized she had slapped Natsuki. Hard. Hard enough to leave three scratch marks that were welling up with blood on Natsuki's cheek. And what was more; she didn't regret her action _at all_.

"You mindless beast." she heard herself saying. "You leave here and **NEVER RETURN**!!" Shizuru stood up to her full height, towering over Natsuki, who only looked on impassively. "You are an animal with no feelings, no remorse, no regrets...you are an empty shell of a human being!! And what's worse...**YOU** made yourself this way because **YOU** couldn't deal with your problems!!" She grabbed Natsuki's shirt and lifted up the bluenette, and a rational part in Shizuru's mind noticed how light she was, but that was drowned out by her overwhelming anger. She threw Natsuki towards the door with all her might, sending the girl crashing to the floor.

"You ran from everything you knew to be somewhere completely different, no matter what the cost of those that cared for you." Shizuru continued, only now realizing she was screaming. "You coast through life pouring over your books and studies, acquiring knowledge that might help the world but probably won't and even if it did you wouldn't care enough to share your thoughts and findings!! You, Natsuki Kuga, are dead!! Dead to the world, dead to those you love, and _**DEAD TO YOURSELF**_!!!

Natsuki stood up and brushed herself off. Looking to Shizuru, she only offered a shrug. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"What could have possibly created such a monster?" Shizuru now knew she was whispering, but the venom, the..._hatred_? Yes, the hatred were still in her words.

"You'd think..." Natsuki looked away while crossing her arms. "That'd it'd a gathered pile of actions, am I right? Like, it was all kinds of things all piled up until one day I am the way I am. That's usually the case, or how I read about it anyways. But sometimes, all it takes is one, singular event to make your life a literal living hell." Natsuki turned to Shizuru. "This is you, isn't it? The real you? This is you being _honest_."

No answer.

"I was kidnapped by five boys." Natsuki droned on. "And they locked me in a room for five days and raped me the whole time."

So the word came crashing down on Shizuru Fujino.

It wasn't the actual news; not at first. It was the look. It was as if she felt nothing, _nothing_ about what she had just said. Usually if someone holds something inside that huge for that long, they feel as if some sort of weight was lifted off of them, as if their shoulders were no longer burdened. But Natsuki only blinked, and then looked to Shizuru, her deep green eyes boring into her. She sagged, as if defeated. So she got what she wanted; answers. But what to do with them. Natsuki wasn't a normal person, after all.

"You're right though. I'm a monster." Natsuki swept past Shizuru and plopped down on the couch. "I don't...feel, I guess, like you do. In fact, I don't feel anything." She picked up a pen from the coffee table in front of her and began to twirl it with expert fingers. "Familial dysautonomia is a rare genetic disorder that makes the person under it's influence not feel pain...if not at all, then only in certain areas of the body. I don't have the disease, however, I can feel. It's almost like...I don't want to."

"Then, the memories..."

"Have lost their power over me." Natsuki shrugged. "I've been told I'm too afraid to open up, too afraid to let it all out, but in the end, I'm content. I'll go through life as I am and not think about it. At all, ever."

"Then why..." Shizuru held out a hand and placed it on Natsuki's shoulder as she sat down on the couch. "Why did you tell me?"

"Because it seemed important to you." Natsuki blinked. "Because you were honest with me."

"I'm sorry..." Shizuru bowed her head. "I didn't mean to..."

"No, that's fine." Natsuki deadpanned. "Just remember to clean yourself up before your date with your boyfriend."

"Huh?" Shizuru glanced at the clock and shot to her feet. "Oh god!! I'm going to be late!!"

"Yes." Natsuki nodded. "You are. Hurry."

Without another word Shizuru was off like The Flash to clean herself up and go to her date, leaving Natsuki sitting on the couch. She even left without a word. Natsuki stared long and hard at the closed door Shizuru had just went through, then looked back down at the coffee table and the pen in her hand.

"Monster..."

--

"You've been off tonight."

Shizuru looked up from the drink she was staring at and into the chocolate brown eyes of Hiro Kanzaki, cousin to Reito. Hiro was a handsome man, a Senior at Fuka High, a man with all his goals laid out before him; graduate, attend college, succeed in chosen department, marry Shizuru Fujino. Or course, his parents had much to do with this, and as such he had very little to actually worry about but to woo the girl in front of him. And woo he did, week after week. They had a very open relationship, as their marriage wasn't going to take place for another ten years or so, but Hiro still tried hard to keep Shizuru on a tight leash. He knew that if she chose to marry another, his free ride in adulthood would be over.

"Hm?" Shizuru smiled, her mask now back on perfectly after her one sided screaming match with Natsuki. "I'm sorry..."

"Is this about that Natsuki girl?" Hiro chuckled. "She certainly has you running in circles."

"Nothing like that." Shizuru picked up the glass in front of her and sighed. "She's different. She's...I don't know. She doesn't seem human."

"Really now?" Hiro raised an eyebrow as he leaned forward. "Do tell."

"She's had a difficult past. She told me something...something horrible, but even I could tell that it doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of her. Not even the tip of the tip of the iceberg, if you know what I mean." another sigh. "And...she defeated Miyu in combat."

"She what?!" Eyes turned to them from all around, and Hiro only coughed slightly before turning back to Shizuru, eyes wide. "The android Alyssa Searrs built? But...but how? Isn't she suppose to be...you know, _more_?"

"Oh, Miyu is." Shizuru set the glass down and swallowed hard. "But Natsuki...well, I don't know the details, so I couldn't tell you. But..." Shizuru gave a familiar grin. "Natsuki also made Miyu _blush_."

"Blush?!" Hiro snorted. "How's that even possible. Miyu can't blush..." he paused. "Can she?"

"Apparently so." Shizuru giggled. "Alyssa was furious...but only because her perfect creation was beat." she made an off hand gesture. "We all knows she cares for Miyu, and her blush for another must have been hard for her."

"Still." Hiro mused. "Defeated in combat...if Miyu had pride, I'm sure it'd be taking quite a blow right about now."

"Indeed."

--

The rest of the night passed in boring conversation that Shizuru had grown used to over the past year or so with the man. It wasn't riveting, but it was comfortable, and Shizuru had no qualms with it. Sometimes she wished for something more, but when she tried to think of what she couldn't come up with any answers, so she just let the thought process go. She knew when she arrived him she would find Natsuki asleep already, and sure enough she was. She stopped by the couch where Natsuki insisted on sleeping and gave a small bow.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki." she whispered, and went to get ready for bed herself.

--

"So I'm standing there at a urinal, right? Two guys walk in, popped collars and everything, each standing next to each other. One of them looks to the other and says 'So, what's up?' The guy he's talking to turns to him and says 'Nothin', just pissin', ya know?' The first guy then nods, saying 'Ugh, I know right?' And then they walk out of the bathroom as if that was the most normal conversation in the world." Reito finished his rant, giving a sigh as Chie laughed till she clutched her stomach, Mai right along with her. They were sitting in the lunchroom again, having gathered there as per their usual daily schedule.

"You could have killed them, you know." Nao said in her matter-of-fact tone. "No jury in the world would have convicted you."

"I'd rather not take the chance." Reito laughed. He looks over to Shizuru, giving her a nudge. "What's the happs Shizuru? You look down."

"I think she's got Natsuki problems." Nao gave a chuckle as Shizuru laughed.

"Nao." Reito rolled his eyes. "You know she's _RIGHT THERE_, right?"

Natsuki only looked up at them with a blink, then went back to her book.

"Wow, yeah. I can see why I should watch what I'm saying." Nao smirked, sarcasm dripping off of every word. "Lord only knows what she might do to me...oh!! I know. She'll _blink_ me to death."

"You're a bloody poet, Nao." Mai rolled her eyes.

"A real Wordsmith." Chie chuckled.

"Hey!! My verbal dominion over you all knows no bounds!!" Nao declared, rising to her feet.

"Yes." Natsuki said without looking up from her book. "Like a crippled rabbit, your dominion is boundless."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to Natsuki, who only blinked once again at them all before going back to reading.

"Dear lord." Reito breathed. "That was...witty. And funny. And...I'd be laughing right now, especially at Nao's face, but I'm too...surprised."

"I concur." Chie nodded. "Very well done."

"Oh, it wasn't that special." Nao muttered, sitting back down. "Tch. Whatever."

"Ara, it seems to me that Nao is jealous of Natsuki's wit." Shizuru giggled into a hand. "Perhaps she would like lessons?"

"You shut up!!" Nao roared. "This is boring; I'm off." Nao grabbed her bag and left the table, leaving a giggling Shizuru and chuckling Chie behind.

"That Nao's jealous." Chie said. "If it wasn't for her nice ass, I don't know how- OW!!"

Of course, Aoi's sneak attack cut off any further words from the gray haired player as Aoi slammed her head into the table.

"Hello _darling_." Aoi's words dripped with venom. "How are you?"

"Oh, _good_." Even with her face smashed into the table, all those around her could hear the good humor in her voice. "How was practice?"

"Ugh." Aoi sat down. "That stupid Kenta-sensei has us trying to perfect our song before the show." She sat down wearily next to her girlfriend. "And since I got the solo, it's been all about me, and I hate it."

"I see." Chie nodded solemnly. "I could talk to her, you know. Kenta likes me."

"No, she lusts for you." Aoi said as her knuckles turned white from balling them up so hard. "And if you do, I'll murder you, mmmkay?"

"Mmmkay!!" Chie repeated, swallowing hard at the violent words delivered in such a sweet way. Only Aoi could do something like that and get away with it. "Scaaary.."

"You damn right." Aoi huffed and went to unwrapping her sandwich from it's plastic prison. "So, what's going on with the rest of you guys? Anything interesting happen?"

"Oh, of course." Reito said as he stood up. "But I gotta go, meeting with a new..._prospect_ in a few." he gave a laugh. "He's handsome, I'll give him that." He walked over to bend over to see what Natsuki was reading. "What's that?"

"Atlas Shrugged." was the monotone response.

A few moments of silence later, Reito coughed. "Well...that's a conversation killer." He smiled as everyone laughed _(minus Natsuki)_. He turned, only to find himself face to face with another boy. He was about Reito's height with long shoulder length blond hair and startling blue eyes. His face was boyish, almost feminine, and he looked at Reito with almost worshiping eyes.

"Reito..." he breathed, as if it was going to be his last. "Why haven't you called?"

"Oh no..." Mai whispered. "Not again..."

"Kenji, I told you." Reito sighed. "We broke up, remember? I told you; there was no room for arguments."

"But I love you." he said fiercely, and crossed his arms. "You can't deny that...you fucked me four times that night!! You've been inside me!! I swallowed your cum!! That means something!!"

"I don't really need to hear this..." Natsuki deadpanned as she stood up to leave before stopping and looking to Kenji with interest.

"Kenji..."

"**NO**!!" the other screamed. At the point everyone that was left in the cafeteria was looking at them, and Reito only looked around with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. Luckily, not many people were there. "No...if I can't have you, _**NO ONE CAN**_!!"

With a flash of metal Kenji took out the knife he was concealing and lunged. Reito could only take a surprise step back but was caught even more off guard when he got body checked to the side by what appeared to be a flash of blue hair. The sickening sound of knife tearing into flesh was heard followed by another of cracking bone and the body of Kenji dropped to the floor, unconscious. All looked up to see Natsuki standing where Reito was, holding her left hand up at eye level.

"Well...that's inconvenient." Natsuki sighed, staring at the knife that was completely thrust through the palm of her hand to the hilt, the tip of the blade coming out of the top almost shiny with her blood.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru found herself on her feet, staring at Natsuki's hand. "Natsuki...why...doesn't that hurt?"

"No." Natsuki whispered. "It doesn't. I don't feel a _damn thing_." And then she walked away.

Shizuru looked up from the blood she was staring at on the floor just in time to see Miyu burst through the doors and rush to where Natsuki was standing. The cyan haired girl took Natsuki's hand in her own and without a second thought picked her up bridal style and was off in an instant, using her enhanced speed to get Natsuki the helped she needed. Alyssa burst in a few seconds later, looking around.

"Miyu?! Damn it, where'd you go?"

And Shizuru felt a tug on her heart, and she didn't know why.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N #1****:** Jesus, I just can't put into words how much you guys impress me. I'm sorry if I can't reply to your individual reviews, but I'm trying to update as fast as I can while working nights and sleeping days. Granted my schedule isn't as busy as it once was, but it's still pretty swamped. I'm glad you guys like the story; here's hoping I can continue to make you guys happy.

**A/N #2****:** Except in Natsuki/Miyu's case, I decided to drop honorifics unless it's Chie trying to act cute or something. I dunno, I guess it just makes more sense to me, as Natsuki's almost always polite, and Miyu's a robot, therefore programmed for it...right? Heh.

**A/N #3****:** I _SOOO_ don't have a beta. I don't even know how they work. If someone wants to, throw me a line. I try and edit my own work, but I miss things, a lot, sooo...yeah.

**A/N #4****:** Sorry for not having a Random Movie Omake in my last Chapter...I forgot. Heh. Hope you guys can guess this one. It's one of my favorite movies of all time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME, only the idea of this story. I also don't own any of the quotes I use from movies/shows/various other anime. If you can point them out, awesome. If not...well, awesome.

**--**

Two weeks.

For two weeks they had watched the two talk intently, as if speaking about events that would change the world for the greater good and they wanted no one to hear about it. Granted, the reunion of Miyu Greer and Natsuki Kuga was a surprise, but then again it wasn't. Both were robotic in a sense; Miyu quite literally and Natsuki had no personality to speak of. Those that had seen the two would only shrug at how they seemed to click, and they went about their day, happy to know that the dubbed Ice Princess had found someone to share her icy demeanor with.

However, two people weren't happy with the reunion.

Shizuru had barley seen her new 'roommate' in the last two weeks. If Natsuki wasn't studying for a class she was out discussing 'things' with her new friend. He kept telling herself that her unhappiness stemmed from the fact that she was suppose to be the one helping Natsuki break out of her shell or at least come up with something that would help her cope, and there she was, doing nothing. But the more and more she thought about it, the more and more she came to the realization that she wanted Natsuki as a friend. _SHE_ wanted to break that barrier, _SHE_ wanted to...what? Fix her? She didn't know. And not knowing frustrated her to no end.

Alyssa was mad because she had lost her only friend. Never before had she been able to make friends outside of Miyu, mainly because she had no desire. Miyu was always there for her. But in her childish frustration she had granted Miyu the permission to 'hang out' with that bitch Natsuki Kuga.

So when the two didn't come home one night, Shizuru and Alyssa were both visibly upset the next morning when the two waltzed into the lunchroom...and sat away from the group, deep in discussion as per they usual routine these past few weeks.

"You gotta wonder what they're talking about." Chie mused as she sat down next to Aoi. Shizuru and Alyssa shot her glares that almost sent her into seizures, but Aoi steadied her with one hand while fixing the two offending girls with a scowl of her own.

"Now don't go blaming Chie for your fuck ups." Aoi lectured, arms akimbo. "It's your guys' fault that you cant voice how you really feel."

"I don't know what you mean, Aoi." Alyssa sniffed as she looked back at Natsuki and Miyu. "She can do whatever she wants."

"Technically, couldn't you...you know, change that?" Nao suggested as she took a bite from her noodle sub. "I mean, you built her, right?"

"Miyu isn't some _thing_ I can just change at my own whim!!" Alyssa cried while waving her arms. "Besides, I built her to be her own person. If she thinks she has a friend in Natsuki, then she can do whatever she wants with her."

"I bet she has since they didn't come home last night." Chie winked suggestively and laughed right before getting smacked on the back of the head by Aoi. "Seriously though," Chie grinned, rubbing the back of her head. "Why are you two so worked up? Alyssa, if you created her this way, isn't she, you know...working as intended? And Shizuru...she's making new friends; actual friends, ones that don't try and extort her money." at this Nao had the decency to look ashamed. "And friend that don't send her into seizures." Chie looked glum, and it almost broke everyone's heart as the usual cheery girl actually looked extremely sad.

"UGH!" Nao slapped the table with a palm. "She's just some stupid girl; why does she make ME feel bad? **ME**?! _**YUUKI NAO**_!! I don't _have_ feelings!!"

"Oh, yes you do." Mai said as she sat down next to the smaller redhead. "In fact, I know you do. Remember--?"

"Shut it!!" Nao roared as she took a shot at Mai's shoulder, only to be blocked by the surprisingly strong hand of Mikoto. The feral girl only grinned.

"Now, now Nao." she chirped, giggling as Nao fumed. "I have the device in play, Chie!! e can listen whenever we want!!"

"Errr..." Chie swallowed hard as all sets of eyes fell upon her. "Mikoto..." she face palmed. "You were suppose to tell me when we were alone..."

"Nope!" the girl sat down next to Mai. "Mai said no secrets, so I told her I'd tell everyone today." She picked up a radio looking device out of her backpack and handed it to Chie. "Even Miyu didn't notice me, so you better be happy."

"Chie." came the dangerously low whisper of said girls girlfriend. "Did you...low jack Miyu?!"

"Not technically." Chie gave a nervous laugh. "Low jacking means I would put a tracking device on them..."

"Now why didn't I think of that?!" Alyssa snapped her fingers.

"Ummm..." Chie shrugged sheepishly. "I kinda...bugged them?"

They all stared before Nao pounded the table with a clenched fist. "Well...turn it the fuck on!!"

At everyone's approval, Chie gave a sigh and turned the device on.

Silence. Static, then voices.

"_...I think you're thinking on a global scale." came Natsuki's voice. "Sure, he has tons of money. He even owns his own kingdom. He comes to America, he had Diplomatic Immunity. But on even ground, hand to hand? No contest."_

"_Both have nigh infinite resources." came Miyu's voice. "They have the ability to replenish said resources, but in the end, mines better trained. That is, if we leave out their inventive ability. If that is the case, mines still smarter."_

"_Impossible." Natsuki deadpanned. "Mines recognized as the second smartest person in the world. Yours would have no real chance against him in the intelligence category, since yours is mostly cunning. Also, yours is also hell bent on revenge, while mine is mostly obsessed with a impossible crusade. Of the two, I'd say mine has the better ability to set his aside for such a fight, while yours would let it distract him."_

"_Accepted." came Miyu's voice. "Feelings on their lifelong battles would indeed come into play. Combative abilities, however? Both were still trained to push such things aside. And while such a thing would be harder for mine, yours would undoubtedly make a mistake before mine would."_

"_If we are speaking of discipline, I'd like to think that you'd give that one to mine." Natsuki said, and Shizuru could almost feel her shrug. "Out of the two, yours has, time and time again, let himself be controlled by his own desires and weaknesses. Mine has given up most of happiness for his crusade. Let's face it, Miyu-san...Batman trumps Dr. Doom every time."_

There was a moment of silence before all chairs were nearly thrown back as they all looked in the direction of Natsuki and Miyu.

"**COMIC BOOKS**?!" They all very nearly screamed. "They were discussing **COMIC BOOKS**?!

"**ARE YOU SERIOUS**?!" Alyssa screeched, stalking over to the pair. "You were discussing _COMIC BOOKS_?!"

"Yes." both said at the same time as they watched the group, minus Mikoto and Mai, walk up to them, glaring daggers.

"Don't say stuff in unison!!" Chie growled. "Seriously, you two have been holed up in each others presence for so long...did you forget about us?!

"**DR. DOOM?**!" Shizuru was next to Alyssa her arms crossed, staring intently at Miyu. "Dr. Doom _SOOO_ wouldn't beat Batman!!

A deep silence reigned over the cafeteria as everyone stopped to stare at Shizuru, who's eyes widened for a second before she let out a slight cough. Crossing her arms in self defense, she only looked off to the side as she let the others recover. Chie was the first.

"Ehhh, anyways..." Chie looked from Shizuru to Natsuki and Miyu. "What could be so important that you guys forgot your friends, hm?" Chie looked to Miyu. "_YOU_ seemed to forget about Alyssa. And _YOU_..." she pointed a finger at Natsuki. "Seemed to forget you have Shizuru as well."

Natsuki and Miyu only blinked in unison, and this time everyone could feel themselves sweat drop at the reaction. Natsuki looked at her watch and nodded.

"Miyu-san, it's time for Literature." she monotoned, getting up and shouldering her bag. "Shall we go?"

Miyu didn't say anything as she got up and watched Natsuki go for a second before turning to Alyssa. She wordlessly took something out of her bag and handed it to her creator and walked off in the direction Natsuki went in. Alyssa read the over and face palmed. Chie looked over her shoulder and read the title on the front page.

"Applied Theory: Battle of Wills." she read. "What's this?"

"A book report." Alyssa deadpanned. "For her Literature class."

**--**

"I can't believe we got so worked up over that." Chie said as she kicked a rock on the sidewalk. "I mean, they're so alike...what are we so jealous of?"

"I don't know." admitted Aoi, who walked next to her, holding the gray haired girls hand. "I mean...I guess we all want to crack the mystery that is Natsuki Kuga, right?"

"Yeah." Chie said. "Not to mention you wanna get her in the sack." Aoi pulled Chie in to sock her one, but Chie grabbed the offending arm and pulled her into a hug. "Don't get mad, Aoi. You know it's true. It's one of the reasons I love you so much; you're such a freak in bed it's not even funny."

"You don't have to advertise it." Aoi hissed as she pushed away and instead of punishing Chie with her usual Gigaton Punch to the face, she settled with a slug on the shoulder. "And I know that's not gonna happen. She's hot and all, but I think the closest we're gonna get it painting her naked."

"Maybe." Chie sighed and clasped her hands on the back of her head. "I doubt she'll ever let that happen again."

"Oh, I don't know." Aoi said. "I think if I approach her I could convince her." She giggled as Chie looked at her from the corner of her eye, her look dubious. "Well, if yo don't have the reputation of a player, you tend to get a better reaction, you know. You DID try to kiss her on her first day here."

"Guilty!" Chie grinned. "Hey, wanna catch someone having sex underneath the bleachers?"

"Sure!" Aoi laughed as they rushed off towards the track field, glad her girlfriend had finally worked herself out of the slump she's been in ever since Natsuki's incident. She hadn't been as cheery or as playful, but seeing Natsuki with a new friend seemed to help and hurt at the same time. But slow ministrations from Aoi's 'Special Playbook' had helped, and while it still kinda hurt the gray haired player, she had gotten over it. Upon arriving, they kept a lookout for horny students, but saw nothing; only a lone person running around the track.

"Who's that?" Chie wondered out loud, jogging forward. "Look, they High Jump is set up...is she gonna do it?"

Aoi and Chie ran up to the fence and watched as the girl ran, quite fast from what they could tell, around the track and came to the stretch there the High Jump was set up. They watched in awe as the girl ran and jumped, almost seeming to float as she soared over the pole and onto the mat on the other side.

"Sweet Fancy Moses..." Aoi whispered. "That was..."

"Amazing?" Chie finished as she jumped the fence. "Come on, let's go meet this girl.

They both jogged down to the track and came across none other then Natsuki, who got up from the pad and brushed herself off. Looking up she noticed the duo staring at her, and she looked around for a second before locking her gaze back on them.

"Can I help you?" Natsuki asked as she gave a stretch. "I'm about finished, so if you want tot have a go you can."

"No, no...are you on the tack team Natsuki?" Chie asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Cause with those moves and those legs of yours, you could be a star."

"Easily." Aoi nodded.

"No, I'm not." Natsuki gave a shrug. "I just do this because I like the exercise."

"You should!!" Aoi squealed. "You and Mikoto would be incredible!!"

"I have to agree." Chie said. "Your speed could even beat hers."

Natsuki froze for a moment before walking away. "No. I don't do club events." she monotoned.

"Why not?" Chie argued, walking after her. "I mean, sure, people love you because you're cold and mysterious, but wouldn't you like it if they loved you for another reason?"

"Not really."

"Not even a little?" Aoi smiled. "I mean, I'd love it if I was known for something _other_ then being Chie' love monkey." All three stopped for a moment as Natsuki and Chie stared at Aoi, who blushed just at tiny bit. "It's true, you know. I heard some of the other girls talk about it."

Chie opened her mouth, her eyebrows furrowed in anger when Natsuki sighed. "Please, stop bothering me about it." Looking off in the distance, she looked back to them and continued. "I feel nervous in front of crowds. I don't like bing on display."

Chie and Aoi were silent for a moment, and Chie gave a small huff. "Well, I guess that's a reason. I'm glad you decided to share something about yourself."

"Well..." Natsuki looked away, and Chie was shocked to see a slight pink tinge on the bluenette's face. "We're friends, right? Besides, you've seen me naked. It's the least I can share."

The comment was said with all seriousness, but Aoi couldn't help but chuckle. "What about me and you, Natsuki? Are we friends?"

Natsuki regarded Aoi for a moment before nodding. "Yes. As long as you don't try and get me into bed with you and Chie, we'll be okay." Aoi's jaw dropped as Chie immediately fell on the floor, clutching her sides in laughter. Aoi begin sputtering, to which Natsuki only gave a shrug. "It's in your body language. You're a sex-a-holic, Aoi. I suggest getting some help for that."

"Hey!!" Chie got up, wagging a finger in Natsuki's direction. "Don't suggest such things!! I like Aoi the way she is!!"

Natsuki blinked. "People who are obsessed with sex usually have emotional problems of their own." Natsuki said. "And unless I miss my guess...it's you that made her that way."

"Me?!" Chie yelled, pointing her finger at herself. "You call us friends and then you some shit like that?! What the fuck's the matter with you?!"

"Well, if you look at it logically..." Natsuki continued, completely unperturbed by Chie's outburst. "You have a certain...status, shall we say, at this school. I think maybe Aoi feels the need to compensate for that by having endless amounts of sex with you."

"That's ridiculous!!" Chie cried. "I love Aoi no matter what she does!! She means _**EVERYTHING**_ to me!! I--"

She was suddenly cut off by a pair of arms around her from behind. Chie stood stock still as she heard Aoi's sob. She blinked a few times before she looked up to Natsuki, who wore the slightest of grins. Brushing her hair off to her side, she gave Chie a slight wave before walking off, quite literally, into the sunset, a cliché Chie found very befitting at the moment. She gray haired girl held up a hand and clasped them around Aoi's own. After a moment, Chie pushed the hands away and turned around, looking at Aoi's tear stained face.

"Is...is it true?" Chie asked, surprised on how choked up she sounded. "You do all those things...because you think I'll leave you if you don't?''

"I...I'm so scared, Chie." she clutched the other girl's shirt, burying her face into her chest. "All the time, you look at the other girls...you flirt and I...I don't know why. Most are so much prettier than I am...so much richer, better off...I come from a family of maids, Chie. I...I just don't know why you would go out with someone like me..."

"Hey." Aoi felt her chin cupped as she looked up into Chie's chocolate brown eyes. "Never again question how I feel. There is no one in this world that would make me as happy as you do."

"Chie..."

"Shhh." the older girl silenced the younger with a finger on her lips. "Never feel inadequate with me. You're my girlfriend, and if there's anything I've ever been sure about in life, it's two things; One, I'm a lesbian, through and through. And two...there has never been a more perfect moment in my life when I finally realized how much I love you."

Aoi gasped slightly as those words hit her, and after a they washed over her it was like a weight was lifted off her chest. She flung herself into Chie's arms, who hugged her tightly as the brown haired girl cried some more.

"Oh god, Chie...I love you...I love you so much..."

"Shhh." Chie smiled, kissing the top of her girlfriend's head. "I know...I love you too babe."

Natsuki looked on from a distance, and for a second clutched her own chest before walking off.

**--**

"How was your day?" Shizuru asked, almost on instinct as Natsuki came into the apartment.

"Fine." was the reply, but Natsuki stood still for a moment, looking at Shizuru.

The chestnut haired girl was splayed out on the couch, reading a magazine. While in public she was very much the prim and proper lady, behind closed doors Natsuki saw the real Shizuru. She was sloppy but not overwhelmingly so. She cared little for her appearance, often just taking a shower and putting her hair up in a ponytail before putting on some sweatpants and a wife beater before relaxing for the evening. Although she took great pains to be the goddess in public, Natsuki saw just how normal she really was, and for some reason, it tickled her pink.

"I'm taking a shower." she said, getting a grunt in response.

Why let me know? Though Shizuru as she mentally sighed. She didn't know why she was so upset, to be honest. So Natsuki spent a lot of time with Miyu...so what? She was her own girl, with her own feelings...well, as the theory goes, anyways. Everyone knew that Natsuki was the Ice Princess...nothing got through that shell. But Shizuru wanted to know people, inside and out, which is why she got into Psychology in the first place. And what bothered her the most was that _she_ didn't know how _she_ felt, and how could she help someone if she couldn't help herself? Shaking the redundant thoughts away she looked up as Natsuki stepped out of the door and nearly dropped her magazine in the process.

Along blue hair, almost black due to the wetness of the shower, cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her angel wings tattoo was thrown into brighter, sharper contrast, and her scars, while visible, were brought out more due to the paleness of her creamy, white skin. Natsuki never took pains to hid herself in front of Shizuru, as they were both girls, so she had no qualms with being absolutely naked in front of her. Shizuru then noticed how skinny Natsuki actually was, and how her hips seemed to move with a life of their own. She saw how perfectly shaped her ass was, how perfectly round her breasts were, how her lips were the slightest of pinks and how her nose was...what? As cute as a button? And her eyes...those deep sea green orbs stared at her with such intensity, such confusion...

Confusion? Eyes? Wait...

"**HOLY FUCKING SHIT**!!" she screamed out lout, causing Natsuki to actually jump in surprise. It wasn't her proudest moment, but Natsuki only cocked her head to the side before going to Shizuru's room to change into something more comfortable. When she came out, she was in a long men's shirt and black, expensive looking panties. Looking in Shizuru's direction, she cocked an eyebrow as the Kyoto Born stared.

"You okay Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. "What's wrong?"

_I'm a lesbian._

"Nothing." Shizuru said as she put the magazine in front of her so she wouldn't have to look at the sight of Natsuki's barley clothes body. "Nothing at all."

**Fuck**.

**--**

"_You don't have to hide from me." the voice said, her voice as soothing as summer rain. "Deep down, you love my attention, so don't hide, okay?"_

"_But I have to hide." Natsuki said. "I can't feel. It'll hurt."_

"_That's the way it's suppose to be." the voice soothed, and this time she felt the voice right up next to her ear. The breath sent shivers down her spine, and she arched her back in desire but quickly suppressed it."_

_  
"No." she said, backing away from the voice. "You...you'll hurt me, like those boys did. Everyone will hurt me." She clutched her hand. "Look at what love can do. That boy loved Reito, and he tried to kill him. Reito did nothing wrong, and he was almost stabbed!!"_

"_Love can be funny like that." giggled the voice. "But it can also soothe, comfort...you just have to open up you soul, your feelings...your body."_

"_I don't know if I can." whimpered Natsuki as she felt the strong arms around her. "I don't want to hurt any more. I don't want to feel...I just want to live my life, knowing that I won't be hurt for what I can do...please...I can't be hurt anymore...I'll die if I do..."_

_Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and gently turned her around before they cupped her cheek. She felt her eyes rise, eventually falling on a crimson eyed goddess. I'd never hurt you, my Nat-su-ki..." she whispered._

_The kiss that followed shattered her heart._

"**SHIZURU**!!"

The scream had the chestnut haired girl bolting up and into the living room before her mind even knew what was going on. When she got there she saw Natsuki sitting up, wide eyed. She got up off the couch and stumbled towards Shizuru, falling to hew knees in front of the crimson eyed girl, clutching her as if she were the only thing keeping her anchored to this reality. Shizuru keeled down next to her as Natsuki clutched her chest and began sobbing, her cries long and drawn out as if she were being tortured. Shizuru felt tears well up in her own eyes at the display as she hugged Natsuki close.

"Shhh, Natsuki, Natsuki..." she repeated the bluenette's name over and over like a mantra. "It's okay, Natsuki, I'm here...it's okay...it's okay..."

But Natsuki only balled up more, crying harder. "Hurts...it hurts..." she cried between sobs. "Oh...no more, no more pain...please no more...please...I can't hurt...please don't hurt me Shizuru...please don't hurt me..."

And through the night, Shizuru held her, rocking her back and fourth, hoping the shorter girl would somehow be okay in the morning, knowing she'd stay up all night if she had to, just to protect her dreams.

**--**

Guess That Random Movie Omake #4:

Natsuki: Fuck me, hold tight. What's that?

Nao: It's me belt, Natsuki.

Natsuki: No, Nao. There's a gun in your trousers. What's a gun doing in your trousers?

Nao: It's for protection.

Natsuki: Protection from what? "Zee Germans"?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N #1****:** I really wanted to get this chapter out for you guys on Christmas, but a combination of family and exhaustion kept me from doing so. I apologize. So here's my Christmas present to you all; a longer chapter...I hope. Hope you like it.

**A/N #2****:** If you're mad at Natsuki being more...human, that I also apologize. Oh! And get ready for another arc of the story. I think you'll like it. Hopefully...

**A/N #3****:** So this fic is behind on the times. Again, sorry...I do apologize a lot, huh? Anyways, forgiveness please!! Ideas pop in the head and I write them. If they go away, they must have not been important enough. If they stay and plague my mind, then obviously my mind wants them somewhere. These are the results.

**A/N #4****:** Yes, continuing on with the comic book thing the crew decided to dress up as comic book characters. If you don't know who they are/what they look like, Google it. Sometimes these costumes are just too damn hard to explain. -sigh-

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME, only the idea of this story. I also don't own any of the quotes I use from movies/shows/various other anime. If you can point them out, awesome. If not...well, awesome.

**--**

"Love the costume, Shizuru." a unusually sultry voice broke the Kyoto Born's daydream. Said girl looked up and into Nao's slightly lustful eyes, and Shizuru could only let out a little giggle.

"Ara, I didn't know Nao swung that way." she almost whispered. "I'm embarrassed..."

"Huh?" Nao blinked, then shook her head. "Oh, screw you!!"

"Yes, that's usually what entails when you look at me in such a naughty way..." Shizuru trailed off as she ran a hand up her shapely leg. Nao blushed hard and crossed her arms, looking away.

It was Halloween time and the two friends were in Nao's room, getting ready to go down to school. It was the Student Council's decision to celebrate the holiday by having everyone that wanted to dress up to do so, and as added encouragement, Shizuru said there was a one hundred percent probability that she was going to dress up. Of course, this also made half of the school dress up as well. With Chie's announcement that she was also going to join in the festivities made more people join up. Upon asking Natsuki to dress up as well was all the rest of the school needed. So it was decided; this was going to be the oddest holiday at Fuka High _ever_.

Especially since Shizuru decided to go with the revealing costume of Wonder Woman.

"Why Wonder Woman, though?" Nao questioned, not noticing the chestnut haired girl stiffen a bit. "I mean, I thought you'd make up your own hero an go as them; Tradition Girl, or maybe Tea Woman. Something like that."

"Just because my family raised me to know the traditional arts doesn't mean I like dressing in kimonos all the time." Shizuru said. Then with added force and punctuated with a sniff added, "And I don't drink tea _that_ much."

"Wanna bet?" Nao tilted her shoulders and gave Shizuru a knowing smile. "Besides, I think you wanted us to dress up like comic book characters so we could make fun of Natsuki and Miyu. And if that was the case, that's all you needed to tell me."

"That's not nice, Nao." Shizuru said through a smile. "But who knew you could make such a convincing Elektra costume..."

"I had Miyu help me!!" Nao roared. "It's nice, skimpy, reveals a lot but not too much...and the sais really add to it, you know?" Nao spun the weapons in her hand expertly. "You know how much I like the sais, Shizuru."

"Not as much as the claws." she muttered. "I remember _those_ all too well."

"Well, you eventually got to the level where kickin' my ass wasn't to hard," Nao grunted. "So don't go cryin' over spilt milk."

"Blood, not milk." Shizuru reminded with a wag of her finger. "And it was a lot of blood, if I remember correctly."

"You do remember correctly." Nao sighed and clasped her hands behind her head. "Ahhh, good times..."

"Ara, how disturbing." Shizuru lifted an eyebrow. "Come on, the Halloween festival is going on now and I want to see what everyone else is wearing."

"Fine, fine." Nao said as she opened the door, letting Shizuru out of her apartment before closing and locking it. "You think Reito is gonna keep his threat? You know, the one about coming to the festival dressed as Tinkerbell?"

"I hope not."

"Heh." Nao laughed. "Hey, he'd be coming dressed as a fairy. Irony much?"

--

Mai looked extremely uncomfortable.

Upon Nao, Mikoto, Chie, Aoi and herself going to Miyu for help on their costumes, she wondered most of all who she was gong to end up as. She was never into comic books, but she knew who the basic people were thanks to the movies. So when she found out she was going to be the busty White Queen, Emma Frost, she almost fainted.

And then she saw the costume Miyu made for her.

She couldn't very well turn it down; Miyu had worked on it, and even though she had barley spent time on it, it was beautiful...but very revealing. Mai remembered demanding to see what Emma Frost looked like, just in case she was being tricked. Well, she wasn't, and with a slightly blushing face she put on the skimpy costume and the blond wig that fit perfectly and went with it. She looked down at her chest and wondered what was keeping it all in, but decided to trust Miyu's craftsmanship. She looked over to Mikoto and blushed, though she didn't know why.

The feral young girl took an immediate liking to Black Widow. And while most of the group found it strange since that character seemed most likely to fit Nao, the two decided with each other to swap the characters everyone thought they should be. So Nao had ended up being Elektra, while Mikoto ended up being Black Widow. Miyu pointed out that in both cases Mikoto's chest left something to be desired, she made the costume to Mikoto's specifications anyways, and the results were stunning, to say the least. And Mikoto as a blond struck something in Mai that she didn't know was there.

Chie and Aoi decided to go as Cyclops and Jean Grey, respectively. Chie adamantly refused to go as a girl character, saying that she didn't want to 'wear that tight, frilly crap', and Aoi wanted something 'hot and sexy, for later on that night', and while most rolled their eyes, Miyu's critical eye and skilled hand brought them both what they desired. Plus, at one point in time they were together in the comic book, though Miyu informed them that Jean Grey was dead and Cyclops was with Emma Frost now. Mai had blushed under Aoi's glare, but Chie laughed, saying how interesting that would be while ogling Mai. Earning her a trip face first into a very hard and unforgiving wall.

All in all, they certainly were a motley crew. Alyssa had opted out of going, leaving Miyu to go put on her costume of; Huntress. The outfit did everything to extenuate Miyu's shapely body, and while they stared, they paid it no mind. After all, she was just doing it because she was told to...right?

Upon meeting up with Nao and Shizuru _(with some good natured teasing at Shizuru's chosen costume)_, off they went to the festival. All very well known and respected they were greeted by everyone, and more then one person succumbed to a nosebleed upon seeing their costumes. Mai, especially, was extremely popular, and some even came up close to inspect who was filling out the White Queen costume so perfectly.

"Well, this is tons of fun." Nao said without her sarcastic edge, much to everyones surprise. "I mean, I usually go pretty skimpy for my outfits, but this? Man, this is an attention grabber."

"Well, it ain't so bad, is it?" Chie gave a cocky grin. "I mean, I think I look damn sexy in tight leather."

"Mhmmm." Aoi agreed, biting her bottom lip while looking at Chie's outfit. "You most certainly do." She then stopped for a second before looking around. "Hey...you guys know who Haruka and Yukino decided to dress up as?"

"Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman." Miyu spoke up. "I made their costumes as well."

"Ha!" Mikoto giggled. "I bet Haruka's Mr. Fantastic, huh?"

"That is incorrect." Miyu shook her head. "She reasoned that Yukino was the brains, so she would be Reed Richards. She took the mantle of Invisible Woman."

The rest stared for a moment before laughing. "And...what about the Ice Princess?" Nao continued for Mikoto. Who's she?"

"Look for yourself." Miyu pointed at a parting crowd.

Long black leather pants made every curve of Natsuki's leg come into full focus. Her top could only be described as a bra, though made of leather while two more pieces of leather cross crossed over her stomach. Her gloves were elbow high and ended in slightly pointed claws. Her face was covered with a mask, goggles resting atop her head. They could see her looking around, fingering the whip at her side. When she saw then, she sauntered towards th stunned crew, only stopping when they heard the crack of the very real whip.

"The tip of your typical bullwhip breaks the sound barrier." Natsuki seemed to drone, looking off to Mai's side. It was then that everyone noticed a boy on the ground, moaning and clutching his crotch, tears in his eyes. "Did that _**feel**_ like the speed of sound? Momma's boy?"

"N-natsuki..." Mai stuttered. "Why..."

"He was going to grope you." Natsuki said bluntly. "He got what he deserved."

"What to go mutt!!" Nao whooped, pumping a fist in the air. "And nice one liner...couldn't have dine it better myself."

"Yes. Well." Natsuki coughed. "Nice costumes. All comic book characters?" she cocked her head to the side. "Are you making fun of Miyu-san and myself?" she asked the question while rolling up her bullwhip. Upon seeing this, the crew immediately began shaking their heads.

"No."

"Nope."

"_**HELL**_ no."

"Make fun of you? Pffft, never!!"

"Yup!" Silence reigned as everyone looked to Mikoto. Mai face palmed as Mikoto shrugged. "I thought it was funny. You like my costume, Natsuki?"

"I do." Natsuki nodded her approval. "Your Black Widow is very convincing."

"Otaku." Nao muttered while crossing her arms.

Natsuki blinked, then gave each person the once over.

"Yes, very nice. I assume Miyu-san, you did all the design?"

"Of course, Natsuki-san."

She nodded. "Your skills are impressive, as always."

"Yours are as well." Miyu nodded. "Your Catwoman is very accurate."

"Yeah..." Shizuru seemed to breath out.

"**OI**!! **ASSHOLES**!!" came the ringing tone of Haruka Suzushiro. "What the hell are you doing?! Natsuki, I saw you whip that boy!!" Haruka stomped up to them all, pointing at the down boy, who was still sputtering on the ground. "Why'd you go off and do that for?!"

"He was going to grope Mai-san." Natsuki responded.

Haruka blinked in a Natsuki like fashion before looking to Mai, who blushed, then down at the boy. Rearing back, she gave the boy a swift kick in the ass. "That's what you get, you stupid _pervert_!! Get the hell out of my sight before I break your scrawny neck!!" The boy go up and stumbled away as fast as he could, giving scared backward glances at the Executive Director. "You're an inspiration for Birth control, you dipshit!!"

"Haruka-chan..." came the squeaky voice of the girl beside her. "You shouldn't yell at the student body like that...and so much swearing..."

"Heh." Haruka rubbed a finger under her nose, striking a cool pose. "Well, I'm a super hero at the moment, Yukino. I'm suppose to dispense justice at the drop of a hat."

"Still..."

"Yeah, yeah. Good work though, Natsuki." Haruka gave a thumbs up. "I've been trying the school to legalize whips for a long time now for all the damn troublemakers. If it comes to pass, you'll be my first call as official Whippin' Girl."

"Haruka-chan..."

"I'm honored." Natsuki bowed deeply.

"You should be!! Haruka gave a deep booming laugh, as if she could give any other. She then turned a critical eye on everyone else before settling on Shizuru. "Oh yeah!! Fujino, your boyfriend's here. Says he's got something important to tell you."

"H-hiro? Here?" Shizuru stuttered, swallowing hard. "Where is he?"

"Said he'd be at the hill in the woods; also said you'd know what he was talkin' about." Haruka gave a shrug. "But you're not going along. Not in that costume; Natsuki, go with her."

Natsuki blinked, the nodded.

"I don't need protection." Shizuru muttered indignantly. She didn't know why she was protesting, but the idea of her and Natsuki in the woods...the slight pink bluish that appeared on her face went largely unnoticed, unless you were as observant as Chie was at catching girls blush.

"No need, Invisible Girl." Chie held up a chivalrous hand, ignoring Haruka's 'Invisible _WOMAN_!' roar. "I shall accompany Shizuru to her woody rendezvous."

"Chie..." Shizuru started, but the gray haired player held up a finger.

"No argument." Chie said, and then turned to Aoi. "My love...we shall meet again."

"Of course, my sweet."

They shared a long kiss, and as they broke apart, Chie felt someone grab her collar and drag her away. "Goodbye my love!! Fate will bring us together once more!!" Chie's voice faded as they went out of range. Everyone else only stared.

"That was sooo OOC." Natsuki sighed, shaking her head.

Miyu only nodded.

**--**

The trek didn't take long. Hiro was sitting on a small hill where Shizuru and himself had found when looking at fireworks one night, and it had become a regular meeting spot for them, dubbing it 'their place'. Shizuru nodded to Chie and went off to meet he boyfriend and fiancé, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.

"It's not such a bad thing, you know." Chie gave a dazzling smile as she pulled Shizuru back into the tree line and behind a unusually large oak. "What you're feeling."

Shizuru blinked. "Huh?"

"Picture this." Chie brought Shizuru in close and draped an arm over her shoulder. "Lacey black combat boots slowly coming off a long, shapely leg. Can you see it?"

"Chie, what are you...?"

"Close your eyes!!" Chie cried, and Shizuru did so only because Chie's tone surprised her. "Now...the boot coming off the leg...can you see it?"

"...yes."

Positioning Shizuru against the tree, Chie came in close until they were in a most compromising position. Chie put her face up next to Shizuru's ear, breathing into it until Shizuru's breathing matched her own.. "Looking up the leg you see tight jeans, hugging every curve of her body. You crawl up it, pulling the pants open with your teeth. A shirt covered up her top half and you want that off more then anything. Pulling up the white shirt you see toned abs, firm, supple breasts that aren't wearing a bra. You nibble your way up her body until you see...who, Shizuru?"

So caught up in her daydream Shizuru let the name slip out. "...Natsuki..."

Chie opened her own eyes, her own vision involving Aoi, but when she head Natsuki's name she shot back, her eyes wide, her grin huge. "**YES**!!" You _are_ a lesbian!!"

Shizuru pounced forward, knocking Chie down to the ground. She straddled the gray haired player and covered her mouth. "You breath a word of this to anyone, and I will end you. Got it?"

So intense was Shizuru's stare that Chie could only nod, not having th ability to speak. When the chestnut haired girl took her hand away, Chie gaped for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "Being a lesbian isn't a _bad_ thing, Shizuru."

"What? No." Shizuru giggled into the back of her hand. "But you were kinda loud, and my fiancé is right there."

"You said not to tell anyone." Chie furrowed her eyebrows. "That sounds like _shame_ to me."

"It is." Shizuru shrugged. "What do I know about being a lesbian? I mean..._you_ are who _you_ are, but you've _always_ been that way, so I guess I never thought about it. But me? I mean, my family..."

"Oh, whatever." Chie snorted. "If I had let that stop me, I wouldn't be the awesome hunk of Cyclops you see under you in an extremely vulnerable way you see right now." Chie splayed her arms to the side. "Feel free to ravish me, Shizuru."

"Really now?" Shizuru grabbed Chie's wrists and held them tight. Chie smiled and pulled away...or tried. She blinked a few times before he began struggling. Shizuru bent down closer and closer until she got to Chie's neck, darting her tongue out to lick it.

"H-hey...this isn't funny Shizuru." Chie swallowed hard at the feeling of the Kyoto Born's tongue. "I...I was kidding, dam nit, _**STOP**_!!"

Shizuru sat up in surprise. "Hey...I was joking too." Shizuru frowned. "Besides, I know you have Aoi. And you know who I like. No need to get testy..."

Chie smiled. "Y-yeah, I knew that...though don't get me wrong, I was always curious what you were like in the sack, but, well...you not being a lesbian and e having Aoi..."

"Shut up Chie." Shizuru rolled her eyes as she got up and looked out to Hiro, who was not checking his watch. "I don't hate him, you know..."

"I don't imagine you do." Chie said as she got up. "He seems like a nice enough guy. A bit drab if not terribly uninteresting, but...well, a nice enough guy."

"Yeah..." Shizuru sighed. "Well, wait here. I'll be back."

"Wait?" Chie asked. "Why?"

"I think I'll need you after this." Shizuru said without turning her head.

And Chie completely understood.

**--**

"Ahhh, there you are." Hiro smiled as Shizuru sat down beside him. "I bring good news."

"Oh?" Shizuru smiled. "Aren't you going to compliment me on my costume?"

"Hm?" Hiro looked Shizuru up and down before laughing. "That's very...revealing. Who is it?"

"Wonder Woman..." Shizuru said, though her tone gave off the 'duh' vibe. "Miyu made me the costume."

"Very entertaining." Hiro said, though his body language and tone said he didn't really care either way. "Anyways, to the point since I got to get going. After talking to your parents, we decided; the merging of our business' would be more prudent to be merged together immediately. So I asked them for your hand in marriage...sooner. In two months time, you, my dear, will be a Kanzaki!! Isn't that wonderful!!"

"Marriage..."

She whispered the word, and it seemed to her that the world grew just a tad bit colder at the prospect. Her stomach churned, and it seemed like her heart was in a vice. She wanted to swallow, but her mouth and throat seemed dry, and her thoughts were in odd clarity despite being given several months of freedom before succumbing to a life of subservient wife-hood. She turned away, then shook her head while standing up.

"I can't marry you."

To say that Hiro looked shocked was an understatement. He shot up and lanced out a hand, grabbing Shizuru by her own. "What do you mean you can't marry me?! We decided that we were, remember?! You agreed!!"

"You're right, though remember; the agreement wasn't between our parents, it was through _us_." Shizuru's eyes hardened. "We decided that if we met anyone along the way who's union to us would be better then the one you and I arranged, we would marry that person. Did we not?"

"Well, y-yes..." Hiro stuttered. "But...who could possibly be a better candidate?! And this person cannot love you as much as I do!!"

"Don't be silly, Hiro." Shizuru replied coldly. "This was never about love. It was about business."

"But I do love you, Shizuru!!" Hiro growled. "And I will prove it!! Who is this person you wish to be with? What is his name?"

_'Her name, you idiot, is Natsuki Kuga...my love...'_

"Rellan. Rellan Shard." Shizuru responded, immediately regretting the decision to lie, and what was more to use a character from one of her spicy romance mangas. "Please, I was going to tell you but you got to me before I got to you."

"I wish to meet this man." Hiro said. "Does he go to our school?!"

"No." Shizuru said. "He's in college."

"Which one?!" Hiro roared, getting angrier as the prospect of someone else having the girl he'd been trying to court for so long.

Shizuru sighed. "Hiro, let it go. If you really wish to meet him, we have a month coming up that I'm planning on going to Kyoto to be home with my parents. He'll be coming with."

"I'll be there." Hiro growled as he stalked away. For long moments Shizuru stood there, watching as he walked away before turning around and heading back towards Chie, who she saw leaning up against a tree.

"So..." Chie smirked as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Wanna go find Rellan Shard?"

**--**

"The standards are too high!!" Nao screeched again, for what seemed like the millionth time. "And you still haven't told us why you can't marry Hiro. He's rich, handsome, and most of all, desperate. If you went back now, he's kiss your tiny little feet."

They were all in the Student Council Room the next day after Shizuru's encounter with her now ex fiancé. Yukino was on the computer, working hard to come up with a fake profile and business portfolio for this new man named Rellan Shard. There were several problems. One was appearance; they couldn't think of anyone who would fit the role of Shizuru's would be fake lover. The second was qualifications; no one beside Miyu could cram all the information they needed this person to have stored in their head. Besides, Alyssa, who was also helping on the computer end of the scam, forbid them using Miyu.

"Ara, does Nao like my tiny feet?" Shizuru held out a dainty foot that she had slipped out of her high heels. Nao blushed hard as Shizuru giggled. The fiery redhead slammed a fist down on a desk.

"Damn it Fujino, get serious!!" Nao looked at a piece of paper. "Seriously, who the hell knows what Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle is?!"

Everyone looked to Shizuru, who shrugged. "It was one of the things Hiro talked to my father about. It seemed to impress him, so...I made it part of the requirements. He also put it into simple terms, so everyone at the table knew what he was talking about. He charmed my family that way, so..."

"Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle states that you can't know both the position and the momentum of a particle." came a voice from the doorway. "Thus, while you are holding or using your keys, as they are moving and you do not know how fast, you can know their position. As soon as you put them down, though, they stop moving, the momentum becomes zero, and you can no longer know their position. So, losing your keys is in accordance with the fundamental laws of physics and anyone who doesn't is in violation and should promptly vanish."

Everyone looked up to see Natsuki glancing into the room, looking as if she was about to pass by. She blinked and kept walking before nine different voices rang out. Miyu was oddly silent...well, maybe not so oddly.

"**NATSUKI**!!" cried out Shizuru, Nao, Mai, Mikoto, Chie, Aoi, Reito, Haruka and Yukino. The bluenette was almost knocked over as the long arm of Haruka grabbed her in mid fall and yanked her into the room, slamming it shut behind her.

"Yes?" Natsuki inquired, looking at all the people in the room.

"How did you know about Heisenberg's Stupid Thing-A-Ma-Jig?!" Nao asked, looking at her with a smile. "You a nerd or something?"

"I guess in that term, yes she is." Yukino spoke up. "She's beaten me in the top ranked students for the last few months."

"WHAT?!" Haruka roared, nearly creating a vortex right in the middle of the classroom before pointing an accusing finger at Natsuki. "_Cheater_!! Cheat!! Bilk, cozener, defrauder, rook, sharper, swindler, trickster, victimizer..._**CHEATER**_!!"

"Silly walking thesaurus..." Chie muttered.

"Haruka-chan..."

"How could she beat you?! You're the smartest girl in this school!!" Haruka cried, looking to Yukino with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"She's smarter." Yukino said simply.

Haruka opened her mouth to argue but stopped, then looked back to Natsuki, eying her up and down. "How smart?"

Natsuki shrugged.

"Damn it, this is no time to be modest." Haruka yelled. "Ugh, I'm getting a headache...Mikoto!! Do something terrible!!"

"Okay!" Mikoto jumped onto Mai and began rubbing her face into her breasts. Mai's face instantly became red, though she made no move to remove the feral girl from her ample bust.

"...not quite what I had in mind." Haruka said, ignoring Chie's _'How could __**that**__ be something terrible?!'_ in the background. "Whatever. You!!" Haruka pointed at Natsuki. "Are going to be Shizuru's new fiancé!!"

Silence.

"Okay." Natsuki blinked.

Everyone face planted before getting up.

"Why so readily agree?" Reito asked Natsuki. "you're going to have to be a man for a month...are you up to it?"

Silence for a moment, then... "Why do you have fairy wings on?" Natsuki asked, staring at Reito intently.

"Ehhh..." Reito laughed, putting his hands on his hips. "Uhhh..."

"Never mind that." Haruka rolled her eyes. "Here are your requirements, Natsuki." she handed the bluenette a bulletined list several pages long with small text. "Can you do all of these?"

Natsuki read through the list fairly fast, almost as if she was skimming, then nodded. "Yes."

"What!?" Nao cried as she snatched the paper away. "Okay, random one...you can horseback ride?"

"Yes."

"You...can memorize the _fake_ business plan of the last ten fiscal years of the _fake_ business Yukino's setting up and going to give to you before you head out to Kyoto and belt off the knowledge of your _fake_ company to impress not only the elder Fujino but Hiro as well?"

"Yes."

"Quick!!" Nao smiled. "Say something that sounds extremely smart and witty at the same time!!"

"Did you know that there's a direct correlation between the decline of the Spirograph and the rise in gang activity?"

Everyone stared in awe for a moment. Natsuki blinked.

"Ara..." Shizuru smiled. "I believe we have our Rellan Shard."

"No, no, no!!" Haruka shook her head. "We still have to make her look like a guy!!"

"I do believe..." Aoi spoke up. "That Miyu and I can take care of that. Miyu...can you make Natsuki a whole new wardrobe?"

"I can." Miyu nodded.

"Custom fits to make for a better impression." Shizuru nodded. "Alyssa, can you make up a company that made Natsuki's clothes?"

"Sure." Alyssa nodded.

"Great." Shizuru stood up. "Natsuki, I think we should head home. We have much to discuss."

"I'll say." Chie gave Shizuru a small wink, and the Kyoto Born simply ignored it.

"There's something I don't get." Nao stopped them all with an inquisitive glance at Natsuki. "How is it that you're so good at this?"

There was silence as they all looked to Natsuki.

And, of course, Natsuki blinked.

Then shocked them all with the slightest of grins before heading out of the door.

Shizuru almost drooled at the sight as she followed.

**--**

Guess That Random Movie Omake #5:

Shizuru: Suitor # 3, is your kiss like a soft breeze, a firm handshake or a jackhammer?

Takeda: Definitely a jackhammer, I'm in there with some pressure and when I'm done, you're not the same as before. You're changed.

Natsuki: Where do you come up with this shit? That's the cheesiest response to an honest question I have ever heard. I saw you kiss and it wasn't anything like that.

Show Host Bob Summers: _[Chuckling]_ Suitor #2, you'll have to wait until you're addressed before you respond.

Natsuki: Richard Dawson, why don't you just go back to your podium until it's time to play The Feud. All right?

_[Audience laughs]_

Takeda: Who the hell did you see me kiss?

Natsuki: Some dude backstage. I don't know who he was but he seemed unimpressed.

Takeda: I didn't kiss any guy backstage. I swear. I'm not gay.

Natsuki: Hey, Suitorette, this guys a homophobe. You heard how repulsed he sounded. Is this the kind of guy you want to spend a vacation with? This hate-monger?

Takeda: I don't hate gay people.

Natsuki: So you love them?

Takeda: Yes. I mean no.

Natsuki: Textbook closet case self-loather. Can't be comfortable with his own sexuality.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N #1****:** Oh ye of little faith, I am back!! Of course, with the holiday season and my birthday being on the 6th of January, I had little time to do much of anything besides eat, sleep, work and celebrate. Good times. So here we go; Chapter 8.

**A/N #2****:** I believe I will be owing an explanation after this chapter, so let me just say it now. If you've read my stories, you know that I like breaking the mold...or at least molding the mold to look like something different instead of the same tired formula. Granted, that old formula works, but there are several that irk me, and the big one? Shizuru's parents. All the time I see how stuffy they are in regards to Shizuru's chosen sexuality, and it bothers me to no end to see how one parent approves, one doesn't...come on. So I decided to go a completely different route, and I hope you like it.

**A/N #3****:** I just realized that my OOC Natsuki is gonna go boy...and be OOC to her original OOCness. Weird.

**A/N #4****:** Remember; people change just as characters in stories do. If you liked gruff, emotionless Natsuki please remember that so did I. But things change. They have to. Otherwise; where will the humor go? :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME, only the idea of this story. I also don't own any of the quotes I use from movies/shows/various other anime. If you can point them out, awesome. If not...well, awesome.

**--**

"You look nervous."

Shizuru turned to her secret love and merely smiled. Of course she was nervous; to call off such an arrangement as the one Hiro and herself had was a little more troublesome than she thought it was going to be.

"I'm fine." she replied. "You look wonderful, by the way."

Wonderful was an understatement. Saying that Natsuki looked 'wonderful' was like saying the ocean was 'damp'. Her hair was trimmed and pulled back into an elegant ponytail. The crew had argued that Natsuki wasn't 'manly' enough to be Natsuki's new man. Aoi had scoffed as said notion and instead extenuated Natsuki's hidden femininity. So now she just looked like a femmey guy...but a stunning one. Natsuki had told them all that she was an accomplished actor and had memorized not only the fake company she apparently ran, but that of Fujino Corp, just to impress her father.

Also, the tailor made suit and wardrobe Miyu had made almost drove Shizuru mad with desire.

"You look gorgeous yourself." Natsuki said with a cocky grin. She leaned in and gave Shizuru a kiss on the cheek, immediately causing a flare up in the Kyoto Born's cheeks. Accomplished actor indeed.

It was going to be a long month.

They were close, and the anticipation was killing her. As they neared the gates, the driver to the limo rolled down the window, then back up a few moments later. The huge gates opened and let them inside.

"I don't see your house..." Natsuki wrinkled her eyebrows, something Shizuru found incredibly cute about her.

"The gates are just where our property begins." Shizuru explained. "It's another half and hour drive to the house."

Natsuki blinked.

"Natsuki...there are a few things I have to tell you about my family." Shizuru began, locking her eyes on Natsuki's and wishing to whatever god was listening to stop making them so deep, so alluring, so...

"Okay..." Natsuki said, willing her to go on. Shizuru mentally slapped herself.

"My family, while prominent, is very...strange." Shizuru put it bluntly. "They are not what you are going to expect."

"What do I expect?" Natsuki leaned back in her chair and propped an elbow up in a cocky pose. Shizuru's inside roared with sexual frustration, but none of it showed on the outside.

"Probably some stuffy old people who are hell bent on the traditional things in life." Shizuru giggled. "But if that's the case, you couldn't be more wrong."

"I see." Natsuki nodded. "Well, I _was_ thinking that...what are they like?"

"Different." was all Shizuru said, putting emphasis on the word.

"Well, if they're anything like you, they can't be all bad." Natsuki shrugged.

Shizuru often wondered if Natsuki ever actually heard herself speak; if she knew how romantic some of the things she said actually sounded. She didn't think so, because Natsuki just smiled as if oblivious to how Shizuru sighed.

"Besides, you're my girl on this trip, am I right" Natsuki grasped Shizuru's hand and held it up with a kiss. "So let's act like it, ne?"

To say Shizuru almost fainted would have been putting it lightly.

All too soon they were at the 'house', which turned out to be a mansion the size of Heaven. Lines upon lines of maids were there to greet them. Shizuru stepped out of the limo as soon as a maid opened the door and was met with a huge greeting, followed by various swoons as she gave a small wave back. A small murmur rippled through the crowd as she stepped off to the side to let her 'lover' out.

Natsuki stepped out, letting her long, navy hair blow in the wind for a second. At that very moment, the wind was hard enough to knock some of the sakura leaves off a nearby tree and blew them majestically behind the bluenette, who tucked an errant hair behind her ear. She looked to the rows of maids and flashed a grin that could have charmed Angels from heaven and, to a lesser extent, birds from trees.

A loud 'thump' was heard, and Shizuru looked to see that about ninety percent of the maids had passed out with hearts in there eyes.

"Ara..." she frowned. Not a good sign.

"Think I overdid it, love?" Natsuki growled innocently, and Shizuru had to stop from passing out herself.

"Not at all." she replied. "It might have been if you planned the sakura leaves."

She only gave a noncommittal shrug as she looked up to the huge doors at the end of the steps. Gliding down could only be Shizuru's mother; a near identical match in terms of looks though the older Fujino woman had deep brown eyes instead of red; Natsuki figured the unusual red eyes came from her father.

"Shizuru, darling!!" the woman drawled as she came in and gave her only daughter a hug. "It's sooo good to see you. Ara, and you have a guest. What's your name, miss?"

"Rellan Shard." Natsuki bowed. "A pleasure."

"Ara, this is the Rellan Shard I've heard so much about?" the older Fujino looked Natsuki up and down. "I must say...you are absolutely _**edible**_."

"...I'm sorry?" Natsuki cocked her head to the side.

"Hmmm...you'll do." she nodded. "Viola Fujino, a pleasure. If you'll meet me in my bedchamber, we can begins your examination right away. Alicia!! Bring this gentleman to my chambers!!"

"Yes mistress!!"

"**M-**_**MOTHER**_!!" Shizuru shouted out finally with an unusual stutter. "Rellan is _MY_ boyfriend. You can't steal this one!!"

"Ara, I can't?" Viola pouted, her Kyoto-ben going unusually thick. "But he looks like so much _fun_. Can't you spare him? For, say...just a couple of days?"

"Absolutely not, mother." Shizuru crossed her arms. "And none of your funny business, okay?"

"Fine." Viola sniffed and held her nose up high. "Why not ask him? Rellan!! Who would you prefer?"

"I would prefer the loving arms of the one that captured my heart with only the slightest of smiles." Natsuki cooed, looking directly at Shizuru, who blushed. Viola, upon seeing this, only smiled wider.

"My, I've never seen Shizuru on the receiving end..." Viola teased. "How's it feel, daughter?"

"Mother..." Shizuru muttered.

"Alas, we must part!!" Viola said dramatically, putting the back of a hand to her forehead. "You'll find, Rellan, that we have too much money...and not enough vices to spend it on. But if you do get bored, as a maid, any one of them, where I am, and you'll immediately be whisked off...to _paradise_." she said the last word in such a sensual fashion that Natsuki actually felt her heart leap for a moment. She swallowed hard as she watched Viola saunter away and only came back to reality when she felt a slap on her arm.

"Ow!" Natsuki rubbed the spot. "What was that for?"

"You were checking out my mother!!" Shizuru stated, arms akimbo. "Stop checking out my mother!!"

"I wasn't!!" Natsuki held up hands defensively. "I was just thinking what a strange woman she is."

"Yes, strange." Shizuru muttered. "That's one way of putting it. Come, let's meet my father."

"He's not going to try and hit on me, is he?" Natsuki said, and while most would have said it in a completely joking manner, Shizuru knew that Natsuki caught on quick, and if her mother was that strange, her father could only be as strange or worse.

"He might." Shizuru said offhandedly. "You never know with him."

"I see." was all Natsuki said. They were led by two maids, and it was lucky they did, or so at least Natsuki thought. The place was like a maze.

"Here we are, Shizuru-sama." They both opened each door to the side and giggled as Natsuki walked by them.

The room was huge, and...well, dark. A fire roared off to the side and at the end of the room was a huge oak deck with a large swivel chair behind it.

"Ah, Shizuru. So nice of you to join us."

Natsuki could barley make out a 'oh dear lord' as the swivel chair turned to reveal a fairly normal looking man; handsome with salt and pepper black hair and bright red eyes. He stood up to reveal his impressive frame as well as the cat he was cradling in his arms.

"I've always known you'd come back. And as usual, your timing is uncanny...and by uncanny I mean **COMPLETELY** **CANNY**!! **NINJAS**, _ATTACK_!!"

"You know martial arts, right?" Shizuru said quickly as she got into a defensive pose.

"What?" was Natsuki's last coherent thought as she saw five figures dressed in all black charge. A few moments of blinding footwork later and they were all down and out before an enraged Natsuki, who held up the last remaining ninja by the throat and in the air. She nonchalantly threw him aside and adjusted her barley wrinkled clothing only to look up at the sound of clapping.

"Impressive." was all Shizuru's father said, then he sighed. "Ugh, I thought they would at least put up a better fight then that. And you call yourself ninjas?! Get out of my sight!!"

Immediately the lights turned on and several people seemingly came out of nowhere and picked up the bodies of the ninjas and disappeared. Natsuki tried her best not to look bewildered, but it was actually quite hard.

"Father, was that really necessary?" Shizuru crossed her arms. "Rellan's a very capable man, he can protect me."

"You can never be too sure, isn't that right boy?" the Fujino patriarch smiled. "Come, come, you must be tired after kicking the crap out of my ninjas. Sit, sit, the both of you."

They both complied, Natsuki a bit more slowly then Shizuru but she did eventually shit down.

"Now...Shizuru. Leave." He commanded, his voice different as it rang with more authority. Shizuru was about to dispute, having just sat down, but seeing the look on her father's face only made her stand up, bow, and leave the room.

"Now boy..." Shizuru's father turned to Natsuki and smiled wickedly. "My name is Sanoshi Fujino...and you will tell me all you know of my business..."

**--**

Shizuru sat downstairs and pouted. Of course she had legions of maids to do anything she wanted, but for some odd reason she seemed more lonely without Natsuki by her side. After another hefty sigh she got up and went to the dining room, knowing that dinner was about to be called.

"Your father still at it?" came the melodious tone of Viola Fujino. "Drat, he might have bedded him before I did..."

"_No one_ is going to bed him before me." Shizuru returned, and though she said is without really raising her voice, her mother knew well enough to keep away...though that didn't stop her from teasing.

"So you haven't already? How odd..." Viola sat down at her designated place at the table, across from Shizuru. "Usually you're much faster then this..."

"Mother!!" Shizuru said with a roll of her eyes. "Rellan is very special to me. I don't want you teasing him too badly."

"I can't promise anything." Viola responded, and Shizuru knew this to be true. After all, Shizuru used to think that her mother invented teasing. "But I can say he shows much promise. Hiro is coming by as well, he wants to meet the man that stole your heart."

"I see." was all Shizuru said in response. They all turned at the sound of doors being opened and Sanoshi and Natsuki entering the room.

"Brilliant!!" Sanoshi gushed, holding several folders in front of him. "I mean...that's excellent!! And if I did that..."

"You'd save at least ten percent on your quarterly spending." Natsuki replied smoothly. "More so if you do the other things I've said."

"Yes, yes, of course..." he snapped the folders shut and handed them to a random maid, who bowed and rushed off with it. "I'd marry you two tomorrow if I could...absolutely perfect business mind, reminds me of...well, me!!"

"Of course." Viola drawled. "You didn't bed him, did you?"

"No, I didn't." Sanoshi replied curtly. "And neither will you."

"Oh posh." Viola waved a hand. "You're all no fun."

"Indeed." Sanoshi eyed his wife with a devious smile. "I'm assuming you already tried and failed?" Viola didn't respond, and Sanoshi gave a huge smile at Natsuki. He held up a wine glass. "To Rellan Shard...brilliant mind, stunning looks...perfect couple!!"

Natsuki smiled as she grasped Shizuru's hand and sat down next to her.

**--**

"That was...interesting."

Natsuki and Shizuru were both in bed; the same one, Shizuru noted with some due uneasiness. She was in the midst of reading a book _(a smut manga, though she wouldn't tell Natsuki that)_ when she looked up and smiled.

"What was interesting?"

"Your family." Natsuki replied. Her tone was back to normal, and she had largely changed from the person she was acting like in front of her family. "They seem to care about you a great deal."

This wasn't the response she was expecting. When Hiro first met her family, they both had a lengthy conversation on how strange her family was. In fact, her family was the butt of many of their inside jokes, and while Shizuru didn't mind that, she still loved her family over anything else in the world.

"Ara, what makes you say that?"

"Just how they act." Natsuki shrugged. "Your mother made sure I wasn't some horny dog and your father made sure I knew what I was talking about in terms of business."

"About that..." Shizuru took off her reading glasses. "Nao asked how you were so good at all of this; how is that? You had so little time to prepare for this, and yet you act like you've been doing this for years."

Natsuki was silent for a moment before turning to Shizuru. There she saw a a smile; a real one. She swallowed hard, clenching her fists as she held onto the blankets on top of her.

"You should do that more." Natsuki said. "Smile."

"I smile all the time." Shizuru responded, somewhat confused.

"I mean...a real smile." Natsuki said, and with a blush. "You're...cute, when you do."

"Ara?" Shizuru wanted to put fingers in her ears to make sure she heard right. "Natsuki thinks I'm cute?"

"Well, yes." Natsuki started fidgeting. "When you do, I feel like...like I can be myself. And the pain I constantly live with isn't here..." she put a hand on her heart. "And ever since that night when I woke up and you comforted me...I've felt different, you know. Around you. Like I could finally let go. But..."

"But?" Shizuru prodded. She was hearing what she wanted to hear, and then she said 'but...'. But was never a good thing!!

"But you don't feel the same way I do." Natsuki sighed and slumped her shoulders. "I feel like I need you, all the time, like I need you to be by me, and I don't think anyone needs that in their life. But...but I'm so scared that this feeling is going to come back, the pain that's stabbed at me, that haunts me...I'm so scared that when we eventually part ways, it'll come back. I can't get used to it not being there, because when you leave..."

Her words were cut off by a flurry of movement and a set of lips on her own. Shizuru pressed as much of herself onto Natsuki as she could, relishing the contact, wanting more and more. When she pulled away due to lack of breath, Natsuki stared at the chestnut haired girl. Slowly but surely a blush came over the bluenette and eventually covered her whole face.

"Ara...my Natsuki is blushing..."

"Y-you're...Natsuki...?" Natsuki replied, almost inaudible as she brought a hand up to her burning cheeks.

"Mine."

"Yours?"

"Mine."

"Yours." Natsuki blinked cutely for am moment before pulling Shizuru into a tight, desperate embrace. "Shizuru...Shizuru...oh, Shizuru..."

"Yes, my Nat-su-ki?" she whispered into her beloveds ear.

"I...I think I'm in love with you." was the stuttering response as the navy haired girl clutched at Shizuru's nightgown. "But...I'm...I'm so dirty...so tainted..."

"No." Shizuru pulled away and grasped the sides of Natsuki's face, forcing her to look into her crimson orbs. "You're **NOT** dirty...you're **NOT** tainted. What happened to you was terrible, despicable and horrendous. But that doesn't mean that I...I love you any less. Ever."

And for the first time since knowing her, Natsuki let out a real smile.

And she was gorgeous.

And for that brief, shining moment, everything was right in Shizuru's world.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N #1:** Uhhh...sorry? -meek smile-

**A/N #2****:** Might be a tad short. Sorry about that. Wanted to get a chapter out for you guys since you've waited for so long...again, sorry about that. Real life...well, you know how it goes. Also, I haven't been in the mood to write. Hopefully all fans of this story will be here with me when I update this. Thanks for waiting, and sorry for making you wait.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai HiME, only the idea of this story. I also don't own any of the quotes I use from movies/shows/various other anime. If you can point them out, awesome. If not...well, awesome.

**--**

"I thought she said she's never played?" Viola mused as she sat on the bench, watching her husband play tennis with Shizuru's supposed fiancé. "For his first time, he's doing...well."

"Ara, I find it easier to keep up with what my Rellan can't do as opposed to what he can." Shizuru said proudly. Confident as she may be, she was starting to get worried.

Hiro had showed up as he said he was going to and had promptly challenged Natsuki to various contests to prove he was the better man...after figuring out the rather feminine looking person he was talking to was indeed a man. After muttering a quick apology, he continued on his tirade until Natsuki accepted, though reluctantly.

Since then Natsuki had proven herself to be a magnificent painter, an unbeatable chess player, an outstanding cook, a superb debater, and a rather impressive marksman.

"And after all that, she's proving himself to have unmatched stamina as she's now outlasted that fool Hiro and my husband is about to collapse." Viola said out loud. "My, if word got out of your fiancé being...insatiable, I'm afraid you couldn't hold onto him."

"Would you like to bet on that?" Shizuru's eyes narrowed at several of the maids who were looking at Natsuki with what could only be described as fangirl eyes. It only slightly disturbed her that some of the butlers were doing it as well.

Viola looked up into her daughter's face and gave a small smirk. "Ara, so determined." she gave a soft chuckle. "I doubt he's going anywhere, dear. He seems to have eyes only for you." she gave a mock sigh of distress. "The curse of being Fujino women, I'm afraid."

"Yes, how _wretched_." Shizuru could only roll her eyes, a habit she had formed being around Natsuki. A anguished cry coming from the direction of the court caught her attention and she quickly looked, only to see her father on his knees, pounding the tennis floor.

"Curses!!" he cried. "Almost...almost!!"

Natsuki shook her head, giving a easy winning smile that sent several maids to dream land. "No worries, Fujino-san...it's just a game."

"A game you thrashed me at. And this fool as well. At the same time." Sanoshi pulled his shirt up and wiped his brow. "You said you've never played."

"I haven't." Natsuki rested her racket on her shoulder, giving a soft sniff. "I'm a quick study."

"Quick isn't the word for it boy!!" Sanoshi roared, then began laughing uproariously. "You will give me many talented grandchildren boy, I can feel it!!." Before she knew it, Sanoshi was by her side, pulling her in close as he whispered into her ear. "Are you on that, boy? I mean, weddings can wait, after all..."

"FATHER!!" Shizuru yelled, standing up. "You never were that quiet you know!!"

"Ah...haha...ha..." Sanoshi gave a small stuttering laugh before looking to the butlers that were bringing out large trays of food. "Ah!! Saved by the lunch bell!! Come, let us feats before returning to the game of kings!!"

"Ano, Fujino-san...I thought you said golf was the game of kings?" Natsuki asked as she followed her girlfriend's father. "You said that right before we started in tennis."

"I lied." Sanoshi deadpanned before giving Natsuki narrow look. "Okay, I didn't lie. But I'm not letting _you_ anywhere _near_ a golf course, understand?"

"That's quite cruel of you, Sanoshi." Viola said as she joined them. "Afraid of a little competition?"

"No, you know I'm not." Sanoshi huffed. "I'm just afraid he'll break all my records at the club!! I can't have that you know!!"

"Hai, hai." both Fujino women said in perfect sync. Shizuru pulled Natsuki in close and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "How are you, dear Rellan? Tired?"

"Nothing I cannot handle, love." Natsuki smiled into Shizuru's crimson orbs, a real smile. "Spending time with your family was a wonderful idea."

"And Hiro?"

"Well...eh...can't be all perfect, can it?" Natsuki heaved a sigh gave Shizuru a look. At the soft laughter of the elder female Fujino they both turned to her.

"I'm sorry...you look like a lost puppy." Viola continued to laugh, though trying to suppress it with an elegant hand. "It's too adorable, really..."

"I'm not a puppy." Natsuki deadpanned, only making the elder laugh harder, and this time Sanoshi joined at seeing Natsuki's indignant look. She pulled her bottom lip out into a pout and looked at Shizuru, only to see her love trying very hard to suppress her own laughter. "Oi...not you too?"

"I'm sorry, Rellan dear..." Shizuru began to chuckle. "Your blush...your look...you're just too perfect is all."

"Am not..." Natsuki bowed her head, suddenly finding the ground very interesting, only further encouraging the Fujino trio to laugh harder.

"Well, it all must come to an end, after all." Sanoshi sighed. "You leave tonight and after that we won't see any of you until the school year ends." he gave a small pout of his own. "And here I've been enjoying myself this past month."

"Except for Hiro." Viola muttered. Everyone silently agreed.

"Well, this is your last night here Rellan." Sanoshi gave Natsuki a wink. "Make it count."

–-

They were alone, and while her usual mask wasn't up Natsuki still felt drained. She released herself from her chest bindings and put on a shirt and some sweatpants before joining Shizuru on the couch in front of the television. Massive bedrooms such as hers are more or less the size of your average suburban house, after all...nothing but the best for a Fujino.

"Natsuki?"

"Hm?"

"I like your smile." Shizuru's face was glowing. "Your real smile, I mean. Not the one from before."

"What can I say? You bring it out in me." Natsuki said, truthfully. So maybe she didn't feel as dead inside. She knew there was one more obstacle she needed to overcome before she could consider herself 'cured'.

The past month was n interesting ride for Natsuki. She had to spend two days after her emotional connection with Shizuru in the bed because the trauma of having regained the use of her emotions kept her down and out. Shizuru didn't leave her side unless it was to get her something to eat or to go to the bathroom. When she had come in to find her mother silently cooing Natsuki she just about lost it, but thankfully her mighty aura prevented Viola from going any further...or coming back after Shizuru's rather vicious tongue thrashing.

It was odd to Natsuki to be treated in such a way. Yes, her skills were numerous and would only grow larger. But her knowledge on how to woo such a woman was sadly scarce and it scared her. But she ran various scenarios in her head and came out with only one that would work on someone as outgoing, blunt and...well, wonderful as Shizuru Viola.

Shizuru had turned back to the television, waiting for Natsuki to crawl onto the couch so they could cuddle. Looking up, she saw Natsuki looking at her with an intent look. After a sly grin spread across her face, she turned around and bunched up her shirt, slowly taking it off as she headed towards the bedroom.

"N-n-natsuki?" Shizuru's eyebrows nearly shot off her face as she saw Natsuki wasn't wearing her usual bra. Her jaw dropped as Natsuki stopped for only a moment as she stuck her thumbs inside the waistband of he sweatpants and bent over to pull them down unessassarily slow, revealing no panties and a rather shapley ass.

Shizuru swallowed. Hard.

"Natsuki...what are you doing."

"Me?" Natsuki looked behind her shoulder. "No, dear, us. We're going to have sex now."

Shizuru's mind went blank.

"Now?"

"Yes. Now."

"Sex?"

"Yes darling, sex?"

"Now. With naked Natsuki?"

"Yes love...with naked Natsuki. Now."

"Natsuki...sex...now?"

"Now. Or never."

Shizuru pounced.


End file.
